


Жизнь после смерти

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: После воскрешения Джима всё пошло не так





	Жизнь после смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть фанфика написана вместе с соавтором, пожелавшим остаться неизвестным.
> 
> Огромная благодарность **оку** за прекрасные иллюстрации.
> 
> Примечание: написано на КС-календарь-2014

_\- У тебя, часом, не появилось желание убивать? Или там, скажем, священное безумие? Стремление захватить мир?_

_\- Не больше, чем обычно._

  


# Часть первая

  
– ...Ты не должен этого стыдиться, Спок. Да, любовь даже по земным меркам – слабость, но слабость, дающая силу.

– Подкреплять свои мысли цитатами, ошибочно полагая, что стоящие за ними авторитеты придадут высказываниям больше веса, – типично людское поведение.

В ответ Боунса перекосило в ухмылке, и он, отставив стакан, довольно прокомментировал:

– В молоко. Никаких говноцитат. Это мои собственные слова.

Ничем не выдав замешательства, тем же ровным, низким, с чуть менторским оттенком голосом, вулканец произнёс:

– В любом случае, человеческая манера облекать утверждения в форму афоризма или парадокса в погоне за внешней эффектностью абсолютно бессмысленна, так как получаемая в итоге кажущаяся глубина – не более, чем видимость, которая ни в коем случае не оправдывает неизбежное упрощение.

Доктор смотрел на шевелящиеся губы коммандера с нескрываемым отвращением. Чёртов глупый гоблин не понимал, что он, Боунс, только что хлопнул стакан ромуланского, расчувствовавшись из-за того, что показатели Джима наконец-то пришли в норму, а хлопнув, расчувствовался ещё сильнее. Настолько, что, как полнейший дурак, проникся сочувствием к этому нелепому остроухому компьютеру, будь он неладен ныне, присно, вовеки веков, аминь, и чёрт бы его побрал.

Чёрт бы его побрал с его серовато-белым осунувшимся лицом, сжатыми в тонкую линию тревожными губами, гремящими при ходьбе костями и чуть сутулой, длинной, затянутой в безупречно сидящую форму спиной, подпирающей стену медотсека, словно чёртова пародия на атланта. Часами, днями, неделями!  
Что он, нечеловек, может знать о любви? Ему ли, зеленокровому, понять бездонную, беспричинную боль, в которой люди по горькому недоразумению пытаются отыскать счастье? Афоризмы ему, видите ли, не по нутру! (Доктор плеснул себе ещё ромуланского).

– Чушь, – кратко резюмировал он, опрокинув в себя стакан. – Я прав, а ты нет, - под градусом он всегда переходил на «ты». – Если б я не был слаб и не женился на моей бывшей жене, я б не поломал себе жизнь. Но ведь тогда я никогда бы не нашёл в себе силы шагнуть на борт этой суициидальной, противоестественной и богопротивной жестянки!

– Любовь – всего лишь одна из многих человеческих эмоций, – не обращая внимания на повышенный тон доктора, монотонно проговорил вулканец. – Нелогично наделять её характеристиками, поднимающими её над всеми прочими. Кроме того, уступать ей опасно, равно как и любой другой эмоции, хотя бы в силу того, что иррациональное поведение, навязываемое ею индивидууму, противоречит инстинкту самосохранения, не говоря уже о достижении более осмысленных целей.

– Боже, какой дурак... – доктор сплюнул в раковину.

Заострённая бровь оскорблённо метнулась вверх, но Боунс не дал Споку вставить и полсловечка.

– Инстинкт самосохранения! – презрительно процедил он, прожигая вулканца взглядом. – Логика! Да тебе, парень, в цирке клоуном выступать. Это, наверное, инстинкт самосохранения погнал тебя за Ханом, да? И какая такая нахрен осмысленная задача заставляет тебя здесь торчать?

– Доктор...

Паника, отчётливо мелькнувшая в делано-спокойном тоне коммандера, подняла Боунсу настроение на пять и шесть десятых балла по самой строгой вулканской шкале или, если придерживаться собственной шкалы доктора, на ещё один стакан ромуланского.

– Сто лет как доктор, – злорадно оборвал он и, скользнув острым взглядом по показаниям деловито гудящих и ритмично попискивающих приборов, направил стопы в соседнюю комнату.

Оставшись один, Спок мучительно выдохнул, провёл рукою по глазам и шагнул к Джиму. Тот лежал, до подбородка накрытый тонким больничным одеялом, которое едва заметно поднималось и опускалось и оттого казалось немного живым. Спок, не моргая, смотрел на это мерное обнадёживающее движение и боялся перевести взгляд дальше – к сухим полураскрытым губам, беззащитно-белой в свете больничных ламп коже, неподвижным ресницам и тусклым растрёпанным волосам, приставшим к высокому лбу. Даже сейчас, когда он упорно концентрировался на одеяле, горячая гигантская волна вот-вот грозила сокрушить его изнутри. Радость, надежда, страх, тесня друг друга, захлёстывали его измученный скорбью и неопределённостью разум. Самым сильным был страх – он так сжимал сердце, словно пытался выдавить из него сок. Если это – любовь, почему тогда люди боятся не её, а смерти?

Спок перевёл взгляд на приборы. Едва покачивающиеся, тонкие, как усики насекомых, стрелки, светящиеся красным цифры, гималаи вычерчиваемых на мониторе кривых успокаивали. Джим в порядке, словно шептали они чуть скрипучим голосом доктора, в порядке, в порядке, в порядке. Но сам Джим, лежащий в футе от него, точнее, пугающие, так не свойственные капитану молчание и неподвижность, казалось, вопили об обратном. 

Задержав дыхание, Спок осторожно повернул голову, пожирая глазами расслабленное, странно умиротворённое лицо. Что произошло, что случилось такого, почему этот беспомощно лежащий на лазаретной койке, опутанный датчиками человек стал так безжалостно много для него значить? Не может же причина таиться лишь в композиции внешних черт или в нелогичной человеческой дружеской симпатии, которую, совершенно очевидно, испытывал к нему капитан. Джим, который иррационален до мозга костей. Который настолько не-вулканец, насколько это только можно себе вообразить. Непредсказуемый, невыносимый, невозможный. Почему тогда, откуда эта твердокаменная уверенность в том, что во всей вселенной нет никого и ничего дороже? Почему в тот момент, когда их руки с разных сторон касались стекла, он бы, не раздумывая, отдал жизнь в обмен на жизнь Джима? Не только тогда. И сейчас.

На Вулкане тоже присутствует концепция любви, но там эта эмоция возможна только в рамках уз, родственных или супружеских. И разумеется, как всякая любая эмоция, не приветствуется. К тому же, немыслимо подумать, чтобы она возникла спонтанно, вне телепатической связи, вне уже сформировавшейся семьи и гарантий взаимности, сама. Но отец признался, что женился на маме, потому что любил её. И разве из этого не следует, что он полюбил её, ещё до заключения брака?..

Если бы ещё знать, что отец подразумевал под словом «любовь» – то, что Спок испытывал к Ниоте, или то, что он чувствует к Джиму? Он ценил Ниоту, был благодарен за всё, что она для него делала, готов был жертвовать комфортом ради её удобства – переносить свои смены, сокращать часы чтения и медитации. Он мирился с её проявлениями симпатии, даже когда они противоречили его представлениям о приличии, и, будучи не настолько полным профаном в знании человеческих обычаев, каким пытался показаться доктору, пытался в меру сил соответствовать её ожиданиям. И, пожалуй, всё. К Джиму с недавних пор он чувствовал совершенно другое – страстное, неохватное, едва ли не пещерное желание защищать. Ценою чего угодно – жизни, чести, счастья...

Один из датчиков внезапно изменил тембр и частоту, и Спок, похолодев, вдавил кнопку вызова персонала. Не прошло и десяти секунд, показавшихся вулканцу бесконечно долгими, как над Джимом склонился помятый взлохмаченный доктор. Он окинул взглядом приборы, заглянул Джиму под веко, вытащил из-под одеяла руку и обхватил запястье, считая пульс. Всё это время Спок, не дыша, болтался между чистилищем и адом, пока наконец доктор не объявил, предварив слова неуместной кривой усмешкой:

– Расслабьтесь, ваше вулканское высочество, всё в порядке. Он приходит в себя.

 

***

 

Боунс покинул медотсек уже далеко заполночь, в полутёмной каюте его ждали холодная койка и плещущееся на дне крутобёдрой бутылки горячее инопланетное пойло. Напоследок он тщательно просканировал Джима трикодером и, на южный манер растягивая гласные, очень популярно и уже далеко не в первый раз, с плохо скрываемой нежностью, высказал тому, какой он идиот, и все они, включая столбом подпирающего стену вулканца, знали, что фразу не стоит понимать буквально, что это не констатация нехватки капитанского интеллекта и не попытка оскорбления вышестоящего офицера, а лишь беспомощное, прячущееся за фиговым листком грубости признание того, что доктор за этого идиота боится. Чертовски боится.

Когда дверь за Маккоем закрылась, Спок отделился от перегородки и, поколебавшись секунду, позволил себе нерешительные пол-шага. Эти пол-шага можно было рассматривать на усмотрение наблюдателя как пол-шага по направлению к двери или как пол-шага по направлению к Джиму. Джиму больше нравился второй вариант. Ему почему-то очень хотелось оттянуть момент, когда старпом оставит его одного среди морозно-белых, тревожно пахнущих лекарствами и озоном стен медотсека.

– Спок.

– Да, капитан? – с готовностью отозвался коммандер.

Сейчас, когда Боунс оставил их наедине, поза старшего помощника стала чуть более свободной и одновременно чуть менее уверенной. Выражение его лица, как обычно, оставалось ровным; поблёскивающие в полумраке глаза если и скрывали намёк на эмоции, то Кирк не способен был их расшифровать. 

– Ещё раз спасибо тебе за всё. Ты потрясающий.

Быстро моргнув, Спок вытянулся, словно проглотил флагшток. Его напряжённая, затянутая в серое фигура, навевала мысли о почётном карауле у вечного огня.  
Потрясающий и такой смешной, добавил Джим про себя, улыбаясь довольно и лукаво, тем самым приводя вулканца в ещё большее замешательство. 

Затянувшаяся пауза не причиняла Джиму ни малейшего дискомфорта, но он заметил быстрый взгляд, брошенный старпомом на дверь, и, пытаясь оттянуть момент прощания, торопливо, особно не вдумываясь в слова, заговорил:

– Спок, подумай, ну не везунчик ли я? Мало того, что, в отличие от прочих смертных, помру дважды, так мне ещё и повезло оклематься как раз тогда, когда ты заглянул меня навестить. Или я льщу себе, и ты заскочил не ко мне, а совсем по другой причине? Измерить давление, помазать прыщ или попросить медсестру поставить банки? Даже если так, солги, не рви мне сердце.

Старпом поднял бровь в очевидном недоумении, вновь заставив капитана разулыбаться.

– Мозг вулканцев устроен так, что они и без использования измерительных приборов осведомлены о параметрах работы собственного организма. Кроме того, у вулканцев не бывает прыщей, а, если бы даже и были, не могу представить ситуацию, в которой бы мне захотелось их помазать. Также я абсолютно не понимаю, с какой целью я мог бы просить помощницу доктора Маккоя опускать куда-то стеклянные ёмкости...

Интонация вулканца была точь-в-точь такой же, как на мостике, когда он, стоя вполоборота к капитанскому креслу, докладывал текущее положение дел или перечислял характеристики ближайшей планетной системы. 

Улыбка Джима сделалась шире.

– И ещё, капитан. Я уже информировал вас о том, что вулканцы не лгут. Также меня смущает просьба не рвать ваш фиброзно-мышечный полый орган. Я никогда не собирался этого делать и не понимаю, что могло натолкнуть вас на мысль о подобных намерениях...

– Господи, Спок, ты восхитителен и неподражаем. Я тебя люблю.

Вулканец дёрнулся, его глаза блеснули чем-то адским, и едва слышно он произнёс:

– Я... испытываю к вам то же чувство.

Ошеломлённый, Кирк несколько секунд мог только моргать. Старший помощник резанул его беспомощно-голодным взглядом, затем, опомнившись, резко вдохнул и, уставившись куда-то поверх капитанского плеча, торопливо и бесцветно добавил:

– Что же касается моих шансов застать ваше пробуждение, то, делая вывод о своём везении, вы ошибаетесь, так как некорректно называть «везением» наступление события, вероятность которого превышает пятьдесят процентов.

С этими словами Спок, всё так же не глядя на Джима, кивнул, развернулся на каблуках и бесшумно вылетел за дверь.  
Джим проводил вулканца растерянным взглядом, мысли крутились, как на карусели, сердце бравурно бухало, съёжившаяся улыбка незаметно для хозяина разъехалась в удивлённо приоткрытый рот.

Сминая пальцами простыни и едва не дрожа от умственного возбуждения, Кирк взглядом сверлил потолок, то убеждая себя, что ему почудилось, то с обычно не присущей ему дотошностью воссоздавая мельчайшие подробности недавней сцены, тщательно, словно на аптечных весах, взвешивая каждую деталь.  
Неужели Спок испытывает к нему что-то, помимо дружбы?!  
Невероятно, ошеломительно, будоражаще.  
Любит ли он Спока? Глупо спрашивать. Разумеется, да.  
Хочет ли он Спока? Джим никогда прежде об этом не задумывался. Любить и хотеть были для него две абсолютно разные, взаимоисключающие вещи. Он любил Пайка, любил Спока, любил «Энтерпрайз». Любил свой экипаж и свою работу. Хотеть – он хотел почти всё, что шевелится, особенно, если шевелится оно более или менее эротично, как, например, виляющая при ходьбе задница Ухуры или весело подпрыгивающие вместе с хозяйкой во время занятий в спортзале сиськи Кэрол. Но да, определённо, да – теперь, когда эта возможность была озвучена в его мозгу, она показалась Кирку чертовски аппетитной. Что плохого случится, если они со Споком переспят? Не станут же они от этого меньше дорожить мнением и жизнью друг друга? И разве исчезнут восхищение и странное, почти абсурдное, замешанное на раздражении умиление, которые в Джиме едва ли не с первого дня знакомства умудрялся вызывать Спок?

Господи! Он и Спок! Охренеть! Ну разве не чудесно?  
Он радостно рассмеялся. Звук собственного голоса, отскочив, словно мячик, от пустых стен, показался Кирку чужим. Непроизвольно поёжившись, он натянул одеяло до подбородка, но его согрело не оно, а внезапно бросивший в жар образ взволнованного Спока, его красноречиво вспыхнувший взгляд в ответ на джимово дружеское «люблю», его...

– Компьютер, выключить свет, – скомандовал Кирк, засовывая руку в штаны и предвкушая уже, как представит на этот раз не хвостатых девчонок с Ригеля, не орионскую групповушку и уж тем более не Ухуру, а...

Неожиданно Джим застыл, уставившись в потолок. Мельчайшие трещинки на краске, огибающие потолочный плафон, были так же отчётливо видны, как и при стопроцентном освещёнии. Что-то произошло с его зрением. Что-то было не так.

 

***

 

Джим очнулся и уверенно шёл на поправку, все прочие пациенты давно выздоровели и покинули медотсек; «Энтерпрайз», как лошадка на привязи, мирно кружила вокруг Земли, и, казалось бы, доктора должно было настигнуть радостное ощущение хеппиэнда или хотя бы некоторое расслабление, но вместо этого Маккоя не покидало предчувствие беды. Тревожность доктора усугублялась отказом командования дать ему увольнительную. Быть рядом, по космическим меркам на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и не иметь ни малейшей возможности увидеться с дочерью было для Боунса невыносимо, попросту говоря, это его убивало.

Сидя в полутьме на полу собственной каюты, прислонившись спиной к кровати, он разглядывал электронные фотографии Джоанны, подолгу останавливаясь на тех, где они вместе. Ни одного свежего снимка, последнему – больше года.  
Кто знает, может, у неё уже новый папа. Дети в таком возрасте быстро забывают...  
Мысли становились всё мрачнее и мрачнее. Доктор, резко захлопнув падд, оттолкнул начатую бутылку. Он не должен столько пить, он врач, у врача не могут дрожать руки.  
Маккой поднялся на ноги и оглядел неряшливую, безликую каюту, где ему самому принадлежали только голография дочери на стене и небрежно запнутая под кровать пустая стеклянная тара. Отвратительно, подумал он, снимая и пряча голографию в шкаф. Детям не стоит на такое смотреть.

Лишенная улыбающегося детского лица, комната сделалась ещё угрюмее. Доктор усмехнулся, словно найдя в соответствии внешнего и внутреннего некое болезненное удовлетворение, и нетвёрдой походкой вышел за дверь.  
Слава богу, есть ещё Джим, о котором надо заботиться тридцать часов в сутки. Кажется, подумал доктор, его долбанный родительский инстинкт в отсутствие должного применения перенёсся на Джима. Обхохочешься.  
С такими мыслями он добрёл до лазарета, но, на свою беду, оказался там не вовремя.

– ...Господи, за что ты меня так ненавидишь?! – воскликнул Маккой, с отвращением зажмуриваясь, в то время, пока Бем Таридау, кряхтя и от смущения обильно потея, в спешке собирала с пола бельё. – Я хочу это развидеть, сейчас же, немедленно!

– Боунс, прости. Согласен, вышло неловко...

– Неловко? Джим, пакостный ублюдок, ты называешь это «неловко»?!! Скромничаешь, парень! Очень даже ловко – средь бела дня посреди лазарета затащить в койку медсестру, пока я отлучился на какой-то грёбаный час, а Спок отправился трясти долбаными бумажками перед адмиралами! – доктор нервно вздрогнул, когда дверь за Бем Таридау с шумом закрылась.

– Остынь, Боунс! Сам посуди: ты же не захотел бы, чтобы я трахал её в присутствии тебя и Спока? А из лазарета ты меня не выпускаешь!

– Ты мог вообще её не трахать! Вообще! Совсем! Никогда! – доктор провёл рукавом по лбу. – Господи, как вспомню: ходящие ходуном синие антенны и это кошмарное утробное жужжание... Брр!!! Ей восемьдесят лет, Джим, и у неё трое правнуков! И даже по андорианским меркам она страшна, как проказа!

– В этом-то и фокус, дружище. Это был вызов моему либидо.

– О чём ты, псих припадочный?

– О радиации. Все же знают, что она плохо влияет на половые органы...

– Матерь божья и святые безногие! Так ты хотел удостовериться, что с твоими яйцами всё в порядке, и потому устроил в медотсеке сеанс эксгибиционизма?!

– Не только с яйцами и не совсем эксгибиционизма, но, в общих чертах, да.

– Господи, Джим, иногда ты такой кретин, что я не то что не понимаю, как такому доверили корабль, загадка, как тебя вообще выпустили к людям без смирительной рубашки!

– Прости, – Джим примирительно улыбнулся. – Я как-то не ожидал, что ты войдёшь. Я, если хочешь знать, нарочно хотел устроить проверку в ваше со Споком отсутствие, и не моя вина, что ты не соблюдаешь собственное расписание.

– «Устроить проверку»! А то, что в эту, как ты называешь, «проверку» вовлечено разумное чувствующее существо, тебя не волнует?

– Брось, Боунс! К чему патетика? Она получила удовольствие. Да ты ведь видел сам!

Доктора передёрнуло.

– Давно пора меня отсюда выпустить, - переменил тему Джим.

Маккой сверкнул глазами:

– Ещё неделя.

– День.

– Неделя!

– Хорошо, два дня.

Смерив Кирка скорбным, как его неудавшаяся жизнь, взглядом, Маккой тяжело ступая, вышел из медотсека. Каждому человеку нужно, чтобы его кто-то ждал. Доктора в каюте ждала бутылка.

 

***

 

Какое-то время после эпизода с признанием (пять часов двенадцать минут тридцать девять секунд) Спок в лазарет не заглядывал, что Джиму абсолютно не нравилось, поэтому он, не желая вмешивать в это дело Боунса, через одну из медсестёр передал старпому записку, где честно написал, что скучает. Он мог бы, конечно, послать сообщение на падд или позвонить по комму, но Джим знал, что слова, выведенные вручную на примитивном бумажном носителе, подействуют на Спока сильнее именно благодаря странности и нелогичности способа коммуникации. Он оказался прав. Не прошло и минуты после отправки любовной весточки, как Спок уже стоял в лазарете, преданно глядя обжигающе-чёрными глазами. Капитан светился. В голове у него зрел план, первой жертвой которого суждено было стать не сумевшей устоять перед сексуальностью Джеймса Тиберия почтенной, обожающей своих правнуков андорианке. Убедившись с её помощью, что с его репродуктивными органами полный порядок, и тем самым заручившись уверенностью, что не ударит лицом в грязь перед старшим помощником, Кирк приступил к обдумыванию следующего пункта плана, намереваясь в первый же вечер после выписки привести его в исполнение. 

Несмотря на то что больничная койка щедро дарила время на размышления, на составление стратегии обольщения старпома Джим потратил от силы час. Конечно, его волновала перспектива переспать со Споком, но очевидные изменения в собственном организме тревожили капитана куда сильней. Ему вовсе не улыбалась перспектива стать вторым Ханом. Джима пугали его внезапно обострившееся зрение, способность видеть в темноте, кошачий слух и подозрительно быстро окрепшие мускулы. Самое разумное, что он мог сделать – рассказать обо всём старпому и Боунсу. Конечно, полагалось доложить о происходящем и Флотскому начальству, но после случая с Маркусом эта опция в капитанском мозгу пребывала на грани атрофии. Джим несколько раз порывался заговорить с доктором и каждый раз умолкал, ограничившись произнёсением чего-то вроде «а» или «э». Как глупейшая из семиклассниц, залетевшая от случайного перепихона и надеющаяся, что ей повезёт и беременность рассосётся сама, Джим уверял себя, что всё в порядке, что изменения слишком незначительны, чтобы поднимать переполох, что они временные или их вовсе нет. Иногда ему и правда мерещилось, что всё вернулось на круги своя: обострившееся восприятие присмирело, а мышцы стали апатичны и вялы, как им и положено после нескольких проведённых в постели недель, и в эти минуты Джим радовался, словно новорождённый день, и сиял улыбками, и балагурил с Боунсом, и, счастливый, подмигивал Споку, приводя того в состояние близкое к прострации. А спустя час или два, Джим снова узнавал в себе следы, протоптанные чужою кровью, и угрюмо замыкался, придавленный тяжёлыми, как литосферные плиты, мыслями . 

Но, когда в день выписки Спок ожидаемо возник у его койки, Кирк, усилием воли отодвинув печали, искренне ему улыбнулся. Спок был чудесен. Вулканец таил в себе неисчерпаемые бездны искренней, самоотверженной преданности, и эта переполнявшая его привязанность ощущалась почти физически в горящем, прикованном к капитану, натянутом, как струна, взгляде. Боунс подтвердил, что, пока Джим лежал в отключке, старпом ежедневно умудрялся выкраивать по двенадцать-четырнадцать часов, простаивая в карауле у капитанской койки, сцепив по обыкновению за спиной руки и настолько примелькавшись персоналу, что уже на второй день медсёстры перестали его замечать. И разумеется, в оставшиеся десять-двенадцать часов вулканец успевал справляться со всеми обязанностями. Интересно, когда же он спал? Джим думал об этом, сидя на койке и нарочито беспечно болтая ногами в ожидании, пока Боунс закончит последний осмотр. Приборчик в руке хмурящегося Маккоя деловито гудел, а Кирк, стараясь не замечать ни доктора, ни иезуитского девайса, влюблённо разглядывал лицо старпома. Старпом был очень красив. Красив в порывистых движениях, в завораживающей подчёркнуто-спокойной неподвижности и даже в трогательном чуть заметном наклоне головы, как у большой, но доброй собаки, и Джиму несомненно льстил этот тёмный, льнущий к нему, напряжённый и полный сдерживаемой нежности взгляд, за который бы Ухура, Кирк был готов в этом поклясться, продала бы и душу и тело. 

– Ты здоров, парень, – грубовато похлопал его по плечу Маккой. – Собирай свои манатки и можешь валить.

Джим расслабился. Где-то в глубине, в тайне даже от самого себя он боялся, что Боунс его разоблачит. При этом Джим, конечно, понимал, что рано или поздно Боунс всё равно узнает, мало того – Боунс просто обязан узнать, и чем раньше это случится, тем лучше. Но что-то капитана останавливало. Возможно, это начала влиять на его поведение кровь Хана. Хотя нет, говорил он себе, вовсе нет. Никаких причин подозревать подобное. Наерняка, изменения не коснутся психики. И он станет сильным и сверхживучим, как Хан, чудесным образом избежав его одержимости и жестокости. В конце концов, почему бы и нет?

– Джим, – Спок шагнул к нему, и Кирк догадался, что тот, приняв его рассеянность за физическую слабость, собрался предложить помощь. 

Это было забавно – сейчас Джим чувствовал себя сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде.  
Лучезарно, хоть и не совсем искренне улыбнувшись, он опёрся на твёрдую, струящую тепло руку старпома и зашагал к выходу.  
Боунс фыркнул, и Джима слегка отпустило, улыбка стала чуть более живой и настоящей, а взгляд вулканца, как следствие, менее тревожным. Боунс фыркает, и жизнь продолжается, подумал Кирк. Наверное, ему стоит взять эту мысль на вооружение - как правило, как барометр, регистрирующий отсутствие либо наличие перспектив у отдельно взятой вселенной. Чёрт с ними, с проклятыми трещинками, с потолком и плафоном. Они справлялись и не с таким.

 

***

 

Ход его мыслей опять переменился вскоре, когда они перешагнули порог каюты, непривычно уютной после строгости лазарета, и спустя несколько неповторимых, наполненных взглядами и ожиданием минут, Спок сидел напротив него, отделённый лишь многоэтажной шахматной доской и какими-то пятьюдесятью сантиметрами пространства. Старпом был по-детски уязвим, беззащитен и счастлив. Для него, с внезапной горечью подумал Джим, всё было хорошо и просто. Спок не знал, что перед ним в обличии отважного, пожертвовавшего собой капитана сидит не человек даже, а часовая бомба, готовая в любой момент начать вытворять незнамо что. А может, и нет. Может, он просто Джим. Тот самый Джим, буквально вчера прижимавший непослушные, тяжёлые, как обездвиженная громада «Энтерпрайз», пальцы к холодному стеклу, стремясь коснуться ладони друга.

Не позволяя мыслям отразиться на лице, он беззаботно улыбнулся, останавливая взгляд на тёмных глазах, и Спок внезапно улыбнулся в ответ. Это вышибло из Джима воздух. Улыбка Спока оказалась самой восхитительной и невероятной из всех возможных. В искреннем и потому неловком порыве, перегнувшись через столик, он коснулся пальцами висков вулканца и на краткий миг соединил их губы. Если быть честным, в лазарете он и планировал нечто подобное: шахматы, якобы случайное касание, лёгкий, чтобы не вспугнуть, поцелуй... Но то, что произошло, вышло само собой, без оглядки на схемы и планы. Отпрянув, он встретился со взглядом вулканца и задохнулся, точно завсегдатай подвалов, впервые увидевший небо. На бескрайне долгую секунду Кирк замер, парализованный, ошеломлённый и подавленный бушующим в чёрных широко распахнутых глазах штормом желания, восторга, любви и нечеловечески сильного, и этим пугающего, счастья.  
Спустя мгновение, Кирк взял себя в руки и, обогнув мешающий столик, настойчиво и жадно целовал трепещущего, жмущегося к нему Спока, торопливо расстёгивая дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами пуговицы, застёжки и дико неудобные (пусть вечность икается их дизайнеру!) бесконечные крючки.

 

***

 

Все те несколько недель, что Кирк провёл в лазарете, «Энтерпрайз» болталась вокруг Земли, пристыкованная к орбитальной станции. Шли ремонтные работы, но экипаж в полном составе оставался на борту – командование отчего-то тянуло с увольнительными и отпусками. Спок тоннами писал отчёты и часами давал показания, но Флотскому начальству всё было мало, и старпом, иногда в сопровождении Ухуры и Скотта, а чаще всего один, продолжал свой бессмысленный хадж по кабинетам.

Стоило Джиму покинуть медотсек, как на следующий же день его вызвали на ковёр к главнокомандующему. Комак долго сверлил его узкими глазками, окружёнными гладко натянутой, очевидно, вследствие недавней косметической операции, желтоватой поблёскивающей кожей. Закончив играть в гляделки, он начал изнурительный пятичасовой допрос, в течение которого Джим вспомнил средневековую инквизицию, а также наделавшее много шуму в прессе жуткое изобретение клингонов – камеру агонии и даже позавидовал мирно дрыхнущему в криокапсуле Хану.

Поднявшись на корабль, Кирк чувствовал себя выжатым, разбитым и практически мёртвым, словно его разжевали, переварили и, пропустив по кишечнику, извергли в выгребную яму. Спока на корабле не было – старпома всё ещё терзали чиновники рангом пониже, да Джим, пожалуй, и не хотел сейчас никого видеть. Первоначально он шёл к себе в каюту, но ноги сами привели его на обзорную палубу. В её полумраке и прячущихся по углам тенях могла заблудиться его усталость, там, в пустынной тишине, таился намёк на покой. Кирк приблизился к огромному, во всю стену, сверхпрочному стеклу, за которым мерцали, суля иную жизнь, в которой нет чиновничества и бюрократии, бесчисленные созвездия, и, сев на пол, прижался к стеклу лбом. Ему захотелось распасться на частицы, слиться с холодом и темнотой, расползтись по космосу тонким облаком межзвёздного газа, лишь бы избавиться от непрерывного, изматывающего, усиленного раздражением и усталостью страха. Страха потерять себя, стать чужаком в собственной шкуре, угрозой всему, что любил.

Джим оказался неготовым услышать за спиной чужие шаги. Резко вздрогнув, он обернулся и, чувствуя себя по-дурацки из-за нелепой позы, проворно вскочил на ноги. 

– Я рада, что вы живы и здоровы, капитан. Очень рада.

Кэрол Маркус смотрела мимо него, сквозь стекло, но Кирка не покидало ощущение, будто она пристально его разглядывает.

– Спасибо, Кэрол. Зовите меня лучше Джим.

– Окей, – она пожала плечами. – Тогда на «ты».

Джим кивнул.

– Ты как после... Всё хорошо? 

Кэрол нахмурилась, и Джим, решив, что ей больно вспоминать об отце, уточнил:

– Как здоровье?

Она пожала плечами:

– В норме. Правда, доктор сказал, нельзя будет иметь детей. Но я, собственно, никогда и не собиралась.

Джим кивнул, и на долгие, закутанные в сумрак минуты воцарилось молчание, которое Маркус вдруг неожиданно прервала:

– Если бы отец погиб, оставаясь честным человеком, я бы скорбела, но гордилась. Если бы он оказался мерзавцем, но выжил, повода гордиться, конечно, бы не было, но и скорбеть - тоже, – сказала она отстранённо и ровно, словно обращалась не к Кирку, а к рассеянным за окном мириадам мигающих звёзд. – Но я не знаю, как пережить то и другое вместе.

Джим, ощутив в эту минуту её боль как свою, провёл ладонью по гладким, золотисто-кукольным волосам и, не встречая сопротивления, спонтанно обнял её – собственные страхи и боль на долгий, сплетающий разумы не хуже вулканского мелдинга миг переплавились в сострадание. Кэрол всхлипнула ему в воротник, её отсвечивающие белизной руки обвились вокруг его шеи, её сердце колотилось о его рёбра.

– Всё будет хорошо. Поверь мне, – повинуясь встроенному в подкорку инстинкту, прошептал Джим. – Всё будет хорошо.

Чуть позже, вбивая Кэрол в матрас в личном полумраке своей каюты, Кирк внезапно застыл от мысли о Споке, и этим чуть всё не испортил.

– Давай же, – простонала она, царапая острыми коготками спину и плечи. – Двигайся, чёрт тебя побери!

Джим возобновил толчки, заставляя себя смотреть на нежную, молочно-белую с розовыми вишенками сосков грудь Кэрол. Блядь, он – Джеймс Тиберий Кирк или кто? И если уж он сумел оттрахать страшную, как оттаявший по весне труп, андорианку, ему достанет задора и на Маркус. И он даже сможет не представлять на её месте другого. И не чувствовать себя предателем. В конце концов, Спок тоже волен трахать кого захочет. В первую очередь, они с ним друзья, а не...

Проспав два часа, он проснулся свежий и бодрый, будто отдыхал все десять. Освободившееся время необходимо было чем-то занять – Джим видел две альтернативы. Малодушно оставив написание рапортов старпому, Кирк зашагал в инженерный отсек – ремонт продвигался чудовищно медленно, словно прибывшие с Земли флотские техники не убыстряли, а, наоборот, тормозили процесс. Отсек был пуст – Скотти, умаявшись за две смены, дрых у себя в каюте, наверняка прижимая к сердцу, как нежно любимого плюшевого мишку, бутыль из-под виски, а флотские гастролёры, судя по итоговым результатам, поставившие себе целью методично ломать то, что чинили инженеры «Энтерпрайз», осчастливливали корабль только во время бета-смены и напрягались не более шести часов в день. Кажется, именно так регламентировало федеральное законодательство. Чёрт, если бы он руководствовался грёбаным законодательством, и он, и его корабль, и Земля давно бы горели в аду.

Джим открутил винты, фиксирующие инженерную панель, и погрузился в работу. Спустя шестнадцать минут – непонятно как, но он начал чувствовать время с точностью до секунды – он уловил затылком чужое присутствие, но не подал вида, продолжая старательно потрошить неисправный трансформатор, при этом твёрдо зная, что за спиной, напряжённо сверля его изучающим взглядом, стоит старший помощник. Молчание с каждой секундой становилось всё искусственней и нелепей, и Джим уже было решил выдавить из себя дружескую ухмылку и заговорить, но не успел, так как Спок, бесшумно развернувшись, так же тихо стремительно вышел. И только когда едва слышный, болезненно отдающийся слева в груди звук знакомых шагов стих совсем, Джим понял, что спалился – его пальцы без каких-либо защитных перчаток спокойно ковырялись в раскалённом до восьмидесяти градусов металле. 

Спок знает.

Тяжело вздохнув и отерев рукавом пот, Джим вернулся к работе. В конце концов, подумал он с усмешкой, в его жизни есть и светлые стороны – через несколько часов в его постели проснётся Кэрол, и уж тогда он найдёт, чем её занять.

 

***

 

Пальцы Джима лениво касались нежной, покрытой почти невидимым пухом кожи. Низкий потолок каюты светился приглушённым до двадцати пяти процентов светом. В иллюминаторе, как и все последние дни, уныло поблёскивала одна из стыковочных секций орбитальной станции «Земля-15».

– ...Ты смотришь федеральный канал?

Чёрт. После секса женщин почему-то всегда тянет поговорить, тогда как ему просто-напросто тупо хочется спать. Особенно, если вспомнить, что всю ночь он провозился в инженерной. Но Джиму не хотелось обижать Кэрол, поэтому, перекатившись со спины на бок, чтобы видеть её лицо, односложно ответил:

– Иногда.

Ей этого скудного ответа вполне хватило.

– Тогда ты, конечно, знаешь, что Мэрилин Чанг расстрелял из фазерной пушки мирную фермерскую планету! У него заканчивался дилитий, и он потребовал, чтобы фермеры его ему продали, но те отказали. И Чанг с орбиты атаковал абсолютно беззащитных людей – шестьдесят пять человек погибло и уничтожена почти половина посевов. Если срочно не прибудет помощь, ещё тысячи человек умрут от голода.

– Мерзавец, – с ненавистью процедил Кирк.

– В голове не укладывается! У меня такое чувство, будто мир рушится или сходит с ума. Я ведь его близко, много лет знала.

– Откуда?

– Чанг – фамилия его матери. Мэрилин – сын Комака.

– Вот как?

Кэрол порозовела:

– Мне это никогда особо не нравилось, но ты, наверное, и сам догадываешься, что верхушка Флота, по сути, такая закрытая элита, управляющая Федерацией. Там все друг друга знают, дружат семьями и женить детей тоже предпочитают на своих... Папа долгое время прочил меня в невесты Мэрилину.

Джим отстранённо подумал, что Кэрол попутно пытается вызвать в нём укол ревности. Ей это совсем не удалось.

– Дурацкое имя для парня, – произнёс Кирк, вынуждая её прервать затянувшуюся драматическую паузу. – Что это был за корабль? Исследовательский? Военный?

– Нет, у него собственная космическая яхта, «Креолка». Я была на ней. Оружия там втрое больше, чем на «Энтерпрайз», причём, лучшее из того, что можно достать в галактике.

Не дождавшись другой реакции, кроме нахмуренных бровей, Кэрол продолжила.

– Надеюсь, его будут судить, и он получит по заслугам.

– А есть сомнения?

Кэрол густо покраснела:

– Когда я только училась водить, случайно влетела в чьё-то окно. К счастью, там никого не было, а мой флаер был новейшей модели, сверхпрочный. И я, и он совершенно не пострадали, но дом – ты знаешь, дешёвые фанерные стены, почти картон – всё погибло, превратилось в кучу хлама. Как я позже узнала, имущество и дом не были застрахованы... Так вот, меня даже не вызвали в суд! Более того, папа сумел сделать так, что ничего не просочилось в прессу. Стыдно признаться, но для меня это обошлось вообще без последствий. Единственное, чем смогла успокоить совесть, я разыскала позже этих людей и вручила им все свои сбережения. Правда, я никогда не интересовалась деньгами и не думала их копить, поэтому того, что я смогла дать, наверняка, не хватило покрыть и пятой доли ущерба... 

– Ты должна была пойти в полицию и во всём сознаться.

– Это бы ничего не изменило, ведь отцу так и так пришлось утрясать проблему с полицейским начальством.

– Кроме того, ты могла сама рассказать обо всём телевизионщикам.

– Глупо! Они бы тоже не посмели выступить против отца!

– Во всяком случае, ты бы сделала то, что велит закон и порядочность.

– Ты говоришь, как Спок.

– По-твоему, это плохо? – с плохо скрываемой злостью процедил Джим.

Он чувствовал, как в нём закипает гнев: никто, никто на свете, пусть это даже будет его любовница, не смеет – даже словом – задевать Спока!

Кэрол нахмурилась и после минутной паузы переменила тему:

– Ещё я слышала в новостях, в Лондоне маленькая девочка подчинила себе весь класс, заставила детей избивать воспитательницу, а после её убила. Задушила, можешь в такое поверить?

Джим молчал, сдвинув брови.

– Самое невероятное, эта девочка – та самая чудом выздоровевшая дочь погибшего офицера, которого Хан вынудил взорвать...

Джим, вылетев из постели, метнулся к падду. С нечеловеческой быстротой стуча по клавишам, он бледнел на глазах – всё, что Кэрол рассказала о девочке, от первого до последнего слова оказалось правдой, а это значило, что подтверждаются самые худшие его прогнозы и страхи. Больше не было права на колебания и тайну частной жизни, если кто-то и сможет его выручить, то только старый добрый Боунс, больше никто.

 

***

 

Запрыгнув в штаны и ни словом не объяснив своё поведение удивлённой и слегка напуганной Кэрол, Кирк выскочил в коридор, чтобы тут же вмазаться с разгона в железную грудь Спока. Старпом покачнулся, Кирк подхватил его, помогая удержаться на ногах.  
Дьявол, подумал Кирк, кажется, он уже сравнялся с вулканцем в силе. По тому, как Спок посмотрел на него, Джим понял, что тот подумал о том же. Затем взгляд старпома метнулся в открытую дверь, и Кирк повернулся туда же, чтобы тут же вспыхнуть до корней волос, словно сунул голову в доменную печь: с порога открывался предательски откровенный вид на измятую, разобранную постель с лежащей поверх белья растрёпанной, полностью обнажённой Маркус. Взгляд Спока перебежал на шахматный столик с неубранными фигурами, замершими в тех же позициях, где они оставили их в последний раз, когда Джим прервал партию поцелуем.

– Дверь! – возмущённо воскликнула Кэрол, и Джим поспешно дёрнул ручку, мечтая провалиться сквозь все переборки в глубокий космос.

Старпом, сглотнув, резко отвернулся, но уже через секунду, сцепив пальцы за спиной, с самым ледяным видом приветствовал Джима кивком:

– Капитан.

– Спок.

Ему хотелось выпросить прощения, как-то оправдаться, смягчить эту болезненно-суровую стужу, от которой немело тело, но он понимал, что даже если у него и были шансы, то не было прав.

Взглядом старпома можно было остужать реактор, Джим не мог его в этом винить, но сейчас у него было дело более неотложное, чем самоуничижение.

– Я становлюсь мутантом, Спок, – тихо констатировал он, и вулканец всё с тем же каменным выражением произнёс:

– Я знаю.

Джим кивнул.

– Боунс в курсе?

– Утвердительно.

– Кто-нибудь ещё? – холодея, спросил Кирк.

– Насколько мне известно, нет, – старпом пропустил капитана вперёд. – Я провожу вас в медицинский отсек.

 

***

 

Лазарет стал в последнее время для Джима какой-то неизбывной, неудаляемой константой. Белые стены давили чистотой, даже свет здесь был какой-то более искусственный и холодный, менее живой, чем на остальном корабле. Хотя, конечно, произнеси он это вслух, Боунс проворчал бы, что это чушь, а Спок нашёл бы, что это нелогично, тем самым сойдясь с доктором в сути и разойдясь в формулировке.

– ...Извини, Джим, но этого мало. Нужно знать, что творится у тебя в башке.

Кирк молча кивнул. Впервые в жизни он, не пребывая в бессознательном состоянии, покорно сносил медицинские издевательства. Боунс желает залезть к нему в черепушку? Да ради бога. Пусть только вытащит оттуда Хана.

Джим уже приготовился к тому, что его опять запихают в очередную трубу, но вместо того чтобы его куда-то пихать, Боунс, захлопнув трикодер, отошёл в сторону и уступил место Споку.  
Догадавшись, что сейчас произойдёт, Джим громко сглотнул. 

– Вам не будет больно, – ледяным голосом проговорил коммандер.

Можно подумать, Джим когла-то боялся боли. Во всяком случае, не физической.  
Ничего не ответив, он подставил лицо твёрдым, неожиданно холодным пальцам.

Этот мелдинг абсолютно не был похож на мелдинг со старым Споком, более того, был его полной противоположностью. Никакого переноса эмоций, всё стерильно и холодно-вежливо. Белый халат, резиновые перчатки, безболезненная процедура. Впрочем, халат и перчатки были только странной фантазией – на деле Джим не ощущал ничего, как если бы Спок применил некий ментальный наркоз. И конечно же, разум старпома был от него запечатан надёжнее и герметичнее, чем люк подводной лодки.

Среди этой белой стерильной пустоты от внезапной мысли, что Споку сейчас виден весь он, целиком, до донышка, со всей той гадостью, что в нём есть, Джима бросило в жар. Но через миг подоспело осознание, что ничего уже не имеет значения – что бы вулканец ни увидел у него в голове, хуже не будет, Джим отторгнут навсегда. Он сам, своими руками, а честнее, даже не ими, разрушил лучшую дружбу, что была в его жизни. Он не должен был спать с Кэрол, а ещё правильнее, он не должен был спать со Споком, какой бы привлекательной затеей это ему ни примстилось. Видимо, ответ в том, что нельзя кого-то трахать и любить одновременно. Любовь – это то, что двигало Джорджем Кирком. Всё остальное не любовь – то, что связывало его мать и Фрэнка, его самого и бессчётных безымянных девиц, женщин на одну ночь и даже ту же Кэрол – в лучшем случае, похоть и веселье, случайная близость, в худшем – предательство, скука, ложь. Любовь – не горячий секс и не долгий стабильный брак, любовь – это пожертвовать всем. Пожертвовал бы он ради Спока всем? Не только жизнью – ею он готов рискнуть ради любого из членов экипажа. Пожертвовал бы он честью, призванием, душой?

– Джим, – прервав бессвязный поток размышлений, негромко прозвучал в мозгу голос вулканца. – Ты вынес неверное суждение... – голос пресёкся, и за те несколько секунд, что Спок молчал, внутренности Джима от напряжения скрутило узлом. – Я твой друг и всегда буду им. Что бы ни случилось, – с этими слышными только Джиму словами Спок разорвал контакт. 

Прежде чем коммандер успел шагнуть назад, Кирк перехватил его руку и крепко сжал. Лица Спока Джим не видел – его душили едкие, колючие слёзы, и, если бы он рискнул разомкнуть стиснутые веки, они бы непременно пролились.  
Удерживаемая ладонь была на удивление покорной и мягкой. Джим опомнился, испугавшись, что причиняет вулканцу боль, и нехотя ослабил хватку. И в эту секунду его накрыло, по-настоящему накрыло, чужое сознание. Спустя долю мгновения, Джим понял, что оно не чужое, а напротив – немыслимо родное, принимающее, близкое и неизмеримо прекрасное. А после его непрошенный, полученный с кровью Хана, таймер отключился, потому что то, кем был Джим, его личность, со всеми её бесчисленными изъянами, его угловатое, покрытое заусенцами, спрятанное за дерзким фасадом и обаятельными улыбками внутреннее "я" оказалось посреди бескрайней, безграничной, безусловной любви. Как птица в небе, как рыба в море, как корабль в космосе.  
Это было настолько волшебное ощущение, что, когда единение разумов распалось, Джим не сразу вернулся к реальности – словно долго гудящий колокол, в нём звенело, затихая, оставленное Споком эхо. Джим внимал бы ему бесконечно, но в какой-то момент вместо желанной гармонии слуха коснулся усталый голос Боунса.

– ...Ну? – настойчиво произнёс тот, и вопрос явно адресовался не Кирку.

– В настоящий момент происходит деформация личности, – не сразу ответил Спок. – Всё, что каким-либо образом связано с агрессией, стимулируется происходящими в организме процессами, вследствие чего капитану становится труднее контролировать себя, и кроме того, это стимулирует его получать удовольствие от жестокости, – коммандер помедлил. – Пока и то, и другое выражено в очень незначительной степени, благодаря сильной воле и приверженности этическим и моральным нормам, но...

– Но? – требовательно повторил Джим.

– ...Но трансформация ещё не завершена. Со стопроцентной вероятностью изменения будут нарастать. Перестройка организма завершится примерно через девятнадцать дней.

– И что тогда? – глухо поинтересовался Джим.

За Спока ответил Боунс:

– Ты уже слышал о девочке? 

Кирк молча кивнул, угрюмо глядя доктору в глаза. Тот тяжело вздохнул:

– Джим. Ты ещё лежал в лазарете, когда я понял, что что-то пошло не так.

Кирк горько усмехнулся:

– Мне следовало бы возмутиться, что ты молчал, но я ведь и сам молчал, хоть и понял, что изменился, практически сразу. Дурак. Понадеялся, что ничего страшного не случится.

– Да, ты дурак, – авторитетно подтвердил доктор. – Но и я не лучше. Сколько ни бьюсь, никак не могу понять механизм явления и как сделать его обратимым. Не пойму, что не так с этой проклятой кровью. Я успел взять образцы у сородичей Хана, перед тем как люди Комака забрали их с корабля, так вот: их кровь, хоть и отличается от крови обычных людей, не имеет этих грёбаных живительных свойств. Дохлые трибблы, которых я пытался оживить, даже не почесались. Более того, насколько я понял, Хан единственный, кто был сконструирован и выращен евгениками, все прочие члены его семейки получились из обычных людей, путём введения им крови Хана.

Кирк прочистил горло:

– Теперь я один из них, да?

– Не сказать, чтобы я был от этого в сильном восторге...

– Спок сказал, кроме вас двоих, об этом никто не знает.

Маккой фыркнул:

– А ты хотел, чтобы мы доложили командованию? – он перевёл взгляд на вулканца. – Хотя этот, наверное, бы мог.

Спок никак не отреагировал на выпад, и доктор продолжил, снова обернувшись к капитану:

– Хоть ты, может, и не семи пядей во лбу, но на мороженое из тебя я уже порядком насмотрелся. Не думаю, что наше доблестное командование, узнав о той хрени, что с тобой происходит, позволит тебе шляться по кораблю и околачивать груши.

Джим нахмурился:

– А что, если...

– Если станешь плохим мальчиком, – перебил доктор, быстро поняв, куда тот клонит, – сам первый и запру тебя куда следует. Кстати, – добавил он ворчливо, – думаю, тебе стоит знать. Тот воскресший триббл, на котором я опробовал кровь генномодифицированного урода, недавно ополоумел. Бросился на лаборантку и чуть не откусил ей палец... Не смешно! – резко добавил он, хотя гримаса Кирка была скорее горькою, чем весёлою, а каменное выражение лица Спока могло поспорить с гранитной статуей Сурака в центре Ши’Кара.

 

Затянувшуюся тишину невежливо прервал приглушённый закрытою дверью шум. Женский голос, то срывающийся на хрип, то чуть ли не переходящий на визг, выкрикивал непонятные слова, по интонации весьма похожие на ругательства. Все трое синхронно повернулись к двери за секунду до того, как она распахнулась. Возникшая на пороге лейтенант Ухура, яростно жестикулируя, толковала что-то невразумительное. 

– Ниота, хоть мне и знакомы основы суахили, но даже я не могу понять, чем именно ты так недовольна и кого ты называешь убийцами собственных матерей, достойными пожирать лишь верблюжьи экскременты? – ровным голосом поинтересовался Спок.

– Я говорила на суахили? – ошеломлённо пробормотала она на стандарте. 

– Ну, раз Спок так говорит... – пожал плечами Боунс. 

– Черт! – выдохнула Ухура. 

Доктор поводил возле неё трикодером.

– Давление выше нормы, сердцебиение тоже...

– Да к дьяволу давление! Они арестовали Сулу! – выкрикнула Ухура.

– Кто «они»?! – возмутился Кирк. – И почему я узнаю об аресте не от руководства станции, а случайно – от тебя?!

– Они – это охрана станции, а почему не известили тебя – откуда мне знать?! Задай вопрос Комаку, он на станции главный!

– Как именно это случилось? – взяв себя в руки, спросил Джим.

Ухура перевела дыхание, тоже пытаясь немного успокоиться. 

– Это была увольнительная… или то, что здесь называют увольнительной: на Землю же нас не пускают, будто мы заразные! Простите, сэр. Мы сидели в баре на станции, втроем: Сулу, Скотти и я. Неожиданно вошли пятеро охранников и заявили, что Сулу срочно вызывают к адмиралу. Он спокойно встал и хотел расплатиться, потянулся за кредиткой… Может, они подумали, что он пытается достать фазер? Я никак не могу это объяснить, но они вдруг на него набросились, выкрутили руки… Это было совершенно необоснованно, по-варварски, так дико! На глазах у всех посетителей! Мы со Скотти попытались вмешаться, нас оттолкнули, Скотти не послушался, его оглушили фазером… В общем, они забрали нас всех, но после короткого допроса меня со Скотти отпустили, а Сулу – нет. 

– О чём вас спрашивали? В чём состоит обвинение?

– Обвинения нам не предъявили. Спрашивали, заменял Сулу капитана или нет. Я ответила, что да. Но ведь в этом же нет ничего плохого! Это же никак не может ему повредить?!

– Нет, конечно же, нет. А где Скотти?

Ухура на секунду замялась.

– Ну… Он был вне себя. Сразу, как нас отпустили, он залетел в какой-то бар, заказал скотч, потом ещё… и кажется, не рассчитал дозу. Сейчас он со своими двигателями.

– Скотч после удара фазером – не лучшее лекарство... – заметил Маккой.

– Надеюсь, прямо сейчас он не станет ничего совершенствовать, – пробормотал Кирк. – Боунс, Спок, все остальные наши проблемы мы решим позже. Найдите Скотти, а я сейчас же отправляюсь к адмиралу. 

 

***

 

Вопреки принятому в ЗФ аскетизму, кабинет Комака была обставлен более чем роскошно: тёмные панели, обтянутые легко узнаваемой по волнистым неровным складкам кожей арианских гуавров, у дальней стены – шкафы из карельской берёзы со множеством старинных печатных книг и там же в углу – мраморный бюст какого-то римлянина в лавровом венке. То ли Помпея, то ли Августа – кто б их помнил. Инересно, мелькнуло в голове у Джима, настоящая вся это роскошь или реплицированная? Он хорошо помнил те времена, хоть он и был тогда ещё маленьким мальчиком, когда универсальный репликатор стал широко доступен. Несмотря на то что типовые образцы были запрограммированы на несколько сотен рецептов блюд и не более того, продвинутые обыватели быстро разобрались с написанием и добавлением новых программ, и не прошло и месяца после появления чуда техники на прилавке, как всемирная сеть, словно река во время паводка, вспухла от миллиона любительских подпрограмм, которые каждый хотя бы раз в жизни видевший падд профан мог перенести на собственное устройство и реплицировать то, что он страстно или не очень страстно вожделел. И понеслось! Пудовые алмазы, чёрная икра вёдрами, кардассианский шёлк километрами... Соседний с их в Риверсайде дом обрушился, придавив насмерть троих человек, из-за того, что хозяин забил весь чердак золотыми кирпичами. Тут-то учёные и власти схватились за голову. Их, конечно, не столько пугало то, что ещё один сбрендивший от жадности провинциальный фермер останется без дома или утопит свой затхлый городишко во французских духах. Нет, их пугали кулибины, вострящие по подвалам атомные бомбы и орды шапокляк, решивших вдруг перевоспитывать соседей с помощью подброшенного за ограду килограмма полония. К счастью для беспечных разработчиков, наводнивших рынок опасным товаром, исследования показали, что универсальный репликатор в силу принципа, на котором основывалась его работа, не мог производить нестабильные элементы, а также элементы тяжелее золота. Узнав об этом, власти вздохнули с небольшим облегчением. Почему с облегчением понятно, а с небольшим – из-за того, что эта весть на корню перечёркивала надежды на репликацию жизненно важного для Флота дилития. Но этим влияние репликаторов не ограничилось. Экономика Федерации, благодаря им, пережила революцию. Деньги практически потеряли хождение, зацепившись только в тех нишах, которые производили и продавали уникальный продукт, а таких, как нетрудно догадаться, стало на порядки меньше. Очень многие потеряли работу, но некоторые, такие как, например, Фрэнк, бросили работать сами, имея отныне благодаря прогрессу неиссякаемый источник бухла и закуси. Свободное от потребления время многомиллиардная армия бездельников коротала в голодеках – ещё одном вышедшем боком изобретении гениев-идеалистов, где увешанные реплицированными сокровищами, замотанные в шелка и меха, залитые по горлышко двухсотлетним вином бывшие служащие и фермеры дрочили до потери пульса на свои немудрёные, скучные до хруста в челюсти фантазии. Прошедшие два десятка лет сгладили эффект. Следующее поколение, насмотревшись на родителей, в своей массе с презрением относилось к растиражированной грошовой роскоши, а пристрастие к голодекам осуждалось молодыми наравне с наркоманией. Хорошим тоном среди умных и амбициозных стали минимализм и аскетизм, и потому убранство рабочих аппартаментов Комака выглядело особо вызывающе и нелепо. Если же кожа, которой обтянуты стены, подумал Кирк, не искусственный дубликат, а настоящая, что, кстати, вполне может быть, то это куда хуже реплицированных бесвкусия и пошлости. Сколько же десятков грациозных, изящных животных погибло для того чтобы удовлетворить глупую прихоть жестокого мерзавца!  
Джим, не поздоровавшись, шагнул внутрь.

– Мой офицер арестован без моего ведома, ещё двоих задержали на несколько часов и допрашивали – также не известив меня. Значит ли это, что я тоже под подозрением? – без предисловий начал он. 

Комак не торопился с ответом. Он развалился в кресле, приняв нарочито расслабленную позу и, лениво поглаживая подушечками пальцев подлокотник, внимательно рассматривал стоящего перед ним молодого капитана. Понимая, что его провоцируют, Кирк тоже молчал. 

Его обострившиеся чувства сообщали ему подробности до этого ускользавшие от внимания: римлянин – вовсе не Помпей, а Юлий Цезарь. И как он раньше не опознал его? Ведь вылитый же, как на иллюстрации в учебнике. Вон среди книг (несмотря на тонированное стекло он без труда разбирал надписи на корешках) – его труд «Записки о галльской войне», а рядом другие авторы – Плутарх, Тит Ливий, Макиавелли, жизнеописания Александра Македонского, Наполеона, чуть ниже – «Майн кампф», «Стратегия евгенических войн»… 

– Желаете в чем-то сознаться, молодой человек? – наконец проговорил Комак. 

– Напротив. Я задал вопрос, – очнулся Кирк.

– Ты всерьез вообразил, мальчик, что имеешь право задавать мне вопросы? – Комак с усмешкой уставился на Джима. 

– Имею – полное право. Как капитан я несу ответственность за действия моих людей. Если один из них в чем-то обвиняется, я обязан об этом знать. 

Комак скривился. 

– Ну что ж… капитан... Вы нарушили приказ Маркуса и вместо того, чтобы выпустить торпеды по убежищу Хана, сами спустились на планетоид. В это время командование кораблем было передано мистеру Сулу. 

– Именно так, – подтвердил Кирк.

– Сулу связался с Ханон Нуньен Сингхом.

– Да. Он выполнял мой приказ и …

– …И на вас напали клингоны. Они вас ждали. 

– Они засекли шаттл. 

– Не шаттл Звездного Флота, а корабль, конфискованный у работорговца, наркоторговца, преступника… Клингоны таких жалуют. Так почему же тогда они на вас напали? У вас есть объяснения?

– Дело могло быть в самом Хане, – предположил Кирк. – Они его охраняли и подозревали каждого.

– И что же – он перебил собственную охрану?

– Он объяснил свои мотивы – семьдесят две торпеды. 

– Неубедительно. 

– Я не понимаю, каковы претензии к Сулу?

– А тебе и не следует этого понимать. 

– Иными словами – не моего ума дело? – Кирк чувствовал, как в нем закипает злость, лишая способности здраво рассуждать.

– Точно так, – широко улыбнулся адмирал. 

– Если ошибки моих людей меня не касаются – это прямое обвинение в некомпетентности. 

– Вопрос о вашей компетентности уже поднимался, капитан Кирк. Вы разве забыли? 

– Не забыл. И готов ответить, если есть за что. А сейчас я хочу знать, в чём обвиняется лейтенант Сулу. Кроме того, может быть, это вы забыли, но по законам Федерации ему полагается адвокат!

– А вы наглый, молодой человек! Наглый и настырный. Не такой, как подсевшее на голодек стадо баранов, именуемое человечеством. 

– Считаете себя выше их? 

– Дерзишь! – осклабился Комак.

– Нет. Констатирую факт. У вас, адмирал, очень любопытная подборка книг. Не оставляет в покое тема сверхчеловека?

Комак ответил Джиму не сразу, сперва долго смотрел на него задумчиво, теребя пальцами бритый подбородок.

– Снова дерзишь.

– Мне не кажется, что я перехожу границы. 

– Ещё как переходишь, мальчик. Но мы этим все грешим… Ещё как грешим! Без наглости нет удачи, – внезапно Комак улыбнулся ему с самым дружеским видом. 

Кирку отчаянно захотелось вцепиться адмиралу в горло, так чтоб улыбка сменилась судорожными попытками глотнуть воздуха, а глаза повылазили бы из орбит. Сломать позвонки будет совсем не трудно… 

– Я хочу видеть лейтенанта Сулу, – вместо этого произнёс он. 

– Невозможно. Если я изменю свое мнение – вас известят, – Комак перестал улыбаться, видимо, почувствовав угрозу. 

– Почему я не могу его увидеть? – продолжал настаивать Кирк. 

– Потому что мне сейчас это не нужно, – отрезал Комак. – Другого ответа вы не получите, капитан Кирк. Разговор окончен. 

И он нажал кнопку вызова секретаря. Разговор действительно был окончен.

 

***

 

Маккой и Спок ждали его в медотсеке. Ухуры не было: Маккой накапал ей чего-то успокаивающего и, несмотря на яростное сопротивление, в приказном порядке отправил отдыхать в каюту. На лазаретной койке спал Скотти: то, что не доделал фазер, довершил скотч. 

– Полная бессмыслица… – выдохнул Боунс, выслушав рассказ Джима. 

Спок промолчал. 

– Почему он категорически отказался дать мне возможность увидеть Сулу? Почему не предоставил ему адвоката? – спросил Джим, непонятно к кому обращаясь. 

– Это можно объяснить несколькими способами, – негромко проговорил вулканец. – Возможно, Комак просто желал продемонстрировать власть.

– Зачем это ему? Я и так в курсе, что он адмирал. 

– Согласен, это нелогично. 

– Может, Сулу держат не на станции? – встрял Боунс.

– Почему Комаку просто не сказать мне об этом? И куда его отправили? Не к клингонам же?

– Это совершенно фантастическая гипотеза, – нахмурился Спок. – Есть ещё одно объяснение, но оно противоречит этике, законам Федерации и Уставу Звёздного Флота.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Лейтенант Ухура сообщила, что арест был произведен крайне грубо. Неоправданно грубо. Возможно, что и далее с арестованным обращались не лучшим образом. 

– Это называется пытками, -– подытожил Маккой, - Они запрещёны с… – он замялся, вспоминая дату. 

– Надеюсь, что это последнее предположение ошибочно. – ровным голосом продолжил Спок. 

– Но зачем? Почему? – разволновался Кирк. – Арест Сулу произведён незаконно с нарушением всех законодательных норм. То, в чём Комак пытается его обвинить – сговор с клингонами – полнейший бред. Для чего Комаку это нужно?

– Я же говорю – бессмыслица, – повторил Боунс.

– Не бессмыслица... Боюсь, как бы он не был из одной шайки с Маркусом, – Кирк прокручивал в голове разговор с адмиралом, слово за словом. – Но чего он добивается арестом Сулу? И ещё мне никак не дают покоя его слова про человечество, он назвал его стадом баранов...

– Разделение людей на стадо и на высших существ неоднократно встречалось в земной культуре, – вставил старпом, – Философ, родившийся в немецком городе Рёккен… 

– Спок, это очень интересно, но, боюсь, сейчас у нас нет времени, – мягко оборвал его Кирк. – Меня очень беспокоит вот что: Комак сказал, без наглости нет удачи. Он обращался ко мне, но имел в виду, скорее, себя.

 

***

 

Минуло двое суток, Сулу по-прежнему оставался под арестом, и Комак не допускал никаких контактов с ним. Все попытки Джима добиться справедливости, действуя через других адмиралов, ни к чему не привели. Все, за исключением Арчера, отфутболивали его обратно к Комаку, с Арчером же просто невозможно было связаться. Что касается самого Комака, он наотрез отказался принимать Джима и не отвечал на сообщения и звонки. Адвоката, которого разыскал Джим, к Сулу не пустили, и мрачные прогнозы Спока с каждой прожитой минутой казались капитану весомее. 

Джим избегал Кэрол. После недавних событий мысли о сексе с кем-то, помимо Спока, равно как и мысли о сексе с самим Споком стали попахивать чуть ли не кощунством. С другими Джим не мог спать, потому что это ранило бы Спока. Со Споком – потому что это был Спок, существо, прекрасное, как денебианский рассвет, существо, любящее его так, как не любил никто и не полюбит впредь, существо, которое он просто не смел ставить в ряд с орионскими кисками и аргелианскими цыпками, в ряд со старой похотливой Бем Таридау и красивой и умненькой, но совсем чужой, абсолютно случайной в его жизни Кэрол Маркус. Не видя из этого замкнутого круга разумного выхода, помимо печально-унылого целибата, и имея за плечами тысячу других проблем, Джим затолкал этот вопрос подальше до лучших времён. 

Единственный раз, когда он за эти два дня столкнулся с Кэрол не по работе, случился в комнате отдыха, где группка энсинов и молодых лейтенантов смотрела по головизору новости. Речь шла о следствии по делу Маркуса. Согласно информации, озвученной хорошенькой дикторшей, расследование шло полным ходом. Но известия об арестах «пособников Маркуса» удивляли: это были совсем не те люди, кого Джим мог бы подозревать. Он поделился сомнениями с Кэрол, и та разделила его недоумение. 

– Никогда не видела ни одного из этих людей в нашем доме. Вот Комак бывал у отца, а из арестованных – никто.

– Возможно, скрывали свои отношения для конспирации. 

– Всё может быть, – согласилась Кэрол, искоса разглядывая Джима. 

Ей не по нраву было внезапное охлаждение, но она объясняла его для себя проблемами с Сулу. Кирк всегда был известен своей бескомпромиссной преданностью экипажу. 

– Вот только с Фон Глоссом, – она кивнула в сторону экрана, где тучному рыжеволосому человеку с бледным лицом двое бравых офицеров заламывали руки, – отец страшно разругался. Тоже для конспирации?

Джим нахмурился. Он и так не верил ни в какие сказки о конспирации, сказанное же Кэрол фактически доказывало, что верхушка Звёздного Флота по уши погрязла в заговоре, а от приличных людей избавляются, приплетая дело Маркуса. Неудивительно, что Арчер не отвечает на звонки, старик всегда был честный малый.

– Могли чего-то не поделить, – произнёс он рассеянно, даже не надеясь кого-то этими словами убедить.  
Кэрол, пожав плечами, сосредоточилась на экране.

Другие новости тоже не вдохновляли: провокации клингонов в пограничной зоне следовали одна за другой. Силы Федерации несли потери, единственной их удачей стала расстрелянная «Эскалибуром» клингонская птица, но этому успеху, которому пелись дифирамбы и лились славословия по всем каналам, было уже пара недель, а меж тем, положение в проблемном секторе становилось всё хуже. Туда отправили уже чуть ли не половину военных кораблей Федерации, но «Энтерпрайз», прекрасно оснащённая и вооружённая, почему-то оставалась на приколе. Джима злило его бессилие, но он не мог не признать, что Спок, говоря, что они не могут воевать со всем Звёздным Флотом и клингонами впридачу, был абсолютно прав. Это означало, им оставались только те методы борьбы с бюрократией, которые бюрократия предоставляла сама: запросы, жалобы, бумажки-бумажки-бумажки...

Спок благородно взял бумажки на себя, а Джим поспешил выплеснуть накопившееся раздражение в спортзале. И, похоже, перестарался. Травмы на спаррингах, конечно, иногда случались, но не в этом дело. Никогда раньше Джим не испытывал наслаждения, оттого что ломает кому-то руку, не радовался звуку трескающейся кости и протяжному воплю боли, исторгнутому из груди врага, а на деле не врага даже, а бедолаги Клеменса, энсина-первогодки из научного отдела, тощего белобрысого парня, над которым по-доброму подтрунивали товарищи из-за его безнадёжной влюблённости в Ухуру.

Чёрт, это было отвратительно и страшно.

Даже не приняв душ, Джим бросился в медотсек. Очевидно, таблетки, призванные снижать агрессию, которые дал ему Боунс, оказались туфтой. Или агрессии в нём было куда больше той крохи, с какой могла справиться медицина.  
У дверей лазарета он оказался как раз вовремя, чтобы столкнуться с четырьмя вооружёнными фазерами офицерами из службы охраны орбитальной станции.

– Как вы оказались на моём корабле? – напрягся Кирк. – Посторонние могут подниматься на борт только с разрешения капитана.

– Или без разрешения, сэр, если на то есть прямой приказ командования.

Старший по званию показал Джиму бумажку.

– Лейтенант Орейра, служба безопасности околоземной орбитальной станции «Земля-15». У нас ордер на арест Леонарда Маккоя.

– На каком основании? – ледяным голосом поинтересовался Кирк, чувствуя, как внутренности сжимаются в пружину.

– По обвинению в несанкционированном пользовании секретными медицинскими технологиями.

Кулак Кирка выстрелил Орейро в челюсть. Раздался сочный хруст. Прежде чем остальные офицеры успели навести фазеры, он вырубил и их. Всё заняло меньше секунды, реакция Джима после воскрешения ускорилась в несколько раз.

Дверь медотсека распахнулась, и в коридор вылетел Боунс. Выпучив глаза, он пальцем указал на живописно разбросанные по стальному настилу неподвижные тела:

– Это всё ты?

Джим виновато кивнул.

Со свистом распахнулись двери турболифта, Спок быстро посмотрев на Джима, перевёл взгляд на обездвиженных офицеров, затем на Маккоя, затем снова на Джима. Тот почувствовал себя совсем дерьмово. Теперь арестуют не только Боунса, но ещё и его, и вся тяжесть вытаскивания их на свободу ляжет на плечи Спока.

– Они пришли арестовывать Боунса, – сказал он пожимая плечами в ответ на красноречивое молчание старпома. – На меня словно затмение нашло, ничего не соображал от бешенства. Едва удержался, чтобы не убить.

То, как переглянулись на этих словах Спок с Боунсом, ему совсем не понравилось.  
Тем временем, Маккой наспех починил лейтенанта Орейро и занялся следующим пострадавшим. Орейро был бледен, но на щеках алели неровные красные пятна, взгляд горел обидой и возмущением. Джим подумал о том, что не раз встречал этого парня в барах и коридорах орбитальной станции, и – какого дьявола! – тот всего лишь выполнял приказ, а он его едва не убил. В последний момент удар, метивший в висок, пришёлся в челюсть.

С опаской глядя на Кирка, Орейро раскрыл коммуникатор.  
Кирк закатил глаза:

– Давай уже, стучи, никто тебя не тронет.

Тот связался непосредственно с главнокомандующим, что само по себе было необычно, слишком мелкая птица обычный лейтенант из службы безопасности. Возможно, Комак действует напрямую, потому что не желает ставить в известность о происходящем весь генералитет? Или он лично заинтересован в аресте офицеров «Энтерпрайз»?  
Из раздумий Кирка выдернул голос старпома:

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джим?

Он поднял голову. Ни в голосе, ни в выражении лица вулканца не было и намёка на сарказм. Что он мог ответить? Что чувствует себя, будто вынужден без фазера, голыми руками сдерживать бешеную собаку, будучи параллельно той самой собакой? Что жирные, торчащие над повязкой, подёрнутые влажной плёнкой слюны губы Орейро, плаксиво ябедничающие на него Комаку, так и просятся быть разбитыми в кровавую кашу? Если б не предстоящий неминуемый арест, он немедленно приказал бы запереть себя до тех пор, пока Боунс и Спок не найдут средство вернуть его в нормальное состояние. Его место в клетке или в чёртовой криокапсуле с такими же, как он, бешеными уродами, а не рядом с нормальными людьми.

Спок неподвижно глядел на него из-под безукоризненно гладкой чёлки, во взгляде, в наклоне брови угадывалась тревога.

– Мистер Спок, – медленно произнёс Джим, ставя это неожиданно возникшее «мистер», словно каменный разделитель, между старпомом и своим новым, опасным, непредсказуемым «я». – Будьте добры, снимите у меня с пояса фазер.

 

***

 

– ...Скажи хоть что-нибудь.

Боунс, тяжело вздохнув, обвёл взглядом безликую тюремную камеру: гладкие металлические стены, сталь на полу и на потолке, напротив – прямоугольный обманчиво открытый проём, запертый силовым полем.

– Джим, – лоб Боунса собрался складками. – Мне показалось, даже Хан вполне умеет себя сдерживать.

Кирк потёр переносицу.

– У него было больше времени на то, чтобы привыкнуть к своей физиологии.

Доктор нахмурился ещё сильнее, хоть это и казалось почти невозможным. Джим виновато вздохнул:

– Раз нас держат на орбитальной базе, возможно, и Сулу тоже здесь. Мы выберемся отсюда, обещаю. В конце концов, мы не сделали ничего плохого.

– Джим, – доктор посмотрел на него, как на умалишённого. – Вообще-то, по всем прогнозам ты должен был поумнеть.

– Ты намекаешь на то, что Комак немного нечестен? Я как бы догадался. Только не врубаюсь, по какой причине: то ли он был замешан в афёре Маркуса и пытается, подкапываясь под нас, выгородить себя, то ли у него более масштабные планы.

– Может, он так пытается защитить честь мундира? – фыркнул Маккой.

– Не слишком ли много нарушений их драгоценного Устава для того, чтобы очистить грёбаный мундир? 

– Но если Комак в одной упряжке с Маркусом, почему в таком случае он не уничтожил мороженных Хана с компанией? Ведь Маркус именно к этому стремился... Хотя чутьё мне подсказывает, что эти шакалы все заодно. 

– На Хана с компанией у Комака могут быть собственные планы.

– Запросто, – пробормотал доктор. – Мы же им свечку не держали. Грёбаные поганые уроды, чтоб их...

– Боунс! – внезапно перебил его Кирк, сверкнув сумасшедшинкой в глазах. – До меня дошло! Он догадался. Комак догадался о том, как ты меня спас!

– С чего бы? Я написал в отчёте, что у тебя были клиническая смерть и кома. И ни словом не упомянул о...

– Это я лоханулся! Господи, Боунс, я, и правда, кретин – до меня только сейчас дошло! Когда я был с Комаком в его кабинете, то сдуру ляпнул что-то про его книжки. С того места, где я стоял, да ещё учитывая тонированное стекло, ни один нормальный человек не смог бы прочитать названия, понимаешь? А знаешь, с какой формулировкой охрана пришла тебя арестовывать? «Несанкционированное использование секретных медицинских технологий».

– Вот спасибо тебе. Когда-нибудь я точно загипсую твой не в меру гибкий язык, или имплантирую в него кости. Похоже, мы крепко попали, да? И получается, раз Комак знает про свойства крови Хана, он был в курсе всех дел Маркуса. Наверняка, сам и руководил им. Невозможно выстроить на орбите Юпитера сверхсовременную базу, чтобы при этом главнокомандующий Звёздным Флотом ни о чём не догадывался.

– Боунс. Я подумал: раз Комак знает о том, что вытворяет кровь Хана, он мог ею воспользоваться.

– Зачем ему? Вряд ли он в последнее время умирал или оказывался при смерти.

– С прошлого года он стал выглядеть заметно моложе.

– Обычная пластическая операция.

– Да ну! Посуди сам: сверхдолголетие, сверхинтеллект, сверхсила – такому типу как Комак трудно устоять перед искушением.

– Если ты прав, для нас всё только хуже. И не только для нас. Новый Хан во главе Звёздного Флота... – доктор со вздохом закатил глаза.

– ...Заключённый Кирк, – прогремел голос охранника из-за силовой перегородки. – На выход!

Охранник провёл его прямым пустынным коридором к дверям турболифта и, доходчиво ткнув в спину фазером, приказал остановиться. Они прождали чуть больше минуты, затем дверь лифта распахнулась – за ней, улыбаясь самым приветливым образом, стоял личный секретарь адмирала Комака. Он продемонстрировал Джиму миниатюрный монитор.

– Энсин Купер великодушно согласился закрепить камеру на своей форме, и я имел возможность наблюдать за очаровательной сценой у дверей медотсека. Отлично справились, капитан. А теперь адмирал требует вас к себе. 

Происходящее нравилось Джиму всё меньше и меньше. Сжимая-разжимая кулаки и пытаясь загнать под спуд глухое бесполезное бешенство, он проследовал за секретарём. Спустившись на турболифте к шаттлу, они пересекли небольшое открытое пространство и спланировали в ангар, прилежащий к апартаментам адмирала Комака. Секретарь проводил Джима до дверей кабинета. Возможно, из-за проблем с клингонами, а может, по другим причинам количество охраны в коридорах заметно возросло; «на сто семнадцать процентов» – Спок наверняка сказал бы что-нибудь в этом роде... 

Комак, по всей видимости, Джима ждал и коротал время, слушая новости. Те не баловали оптимизмом: «Борт номер один попал в ионную бурю, связь с президентом потеряна...» – взволнованным голосом твердила коротко стриженая девица с пикантным слегка голубоватым оттенком кожи и огромными глазами цвета льда. Андорианские корни? В другое время Джим задумался бы о встрече с такой красоткой в реале, но с тех пор утекло много воды. Моложавый человек в кожаном кресле занимал его гораздо больше.  
На этот раз Комак барским жестом пригласил его сесть. 

– Что будешь? Виски? Бренди?

– Обойдусь без алкоголя.

– Трезвость – верный выбор для звездолётчика. Жаль только, нынче редко встречается. 

– У вас претензии ко мне и моим людям...

– О, нет! По этой части нет! – ухмыльнулся Комак. 

– ...Которые вы никак не решитесь озвучить. Вы незаконно арестовали моего пилота и в нарушение законов Федерации и норм Звёздного Флота не пускаете к нему адвоката и его непосредственного командира. Мало того, вчера ваши люди пришли арестовывать моего врача...

– А ты их так чудесно раскидал! Я всё видел. 

Кирк промолчал.

– О, не извиняйся, – картинно замахал руками Комак, хотя Джим не произнёс ни слова. – Они сами виноваты: у них были фазеры, а ты, вроде как, безоружен... Или не совсем?

– Сэр?

Комак наклонился к нему, опершись о подлокотники. 

– Ты ведь теперь стал очень сильным, не правда ли, Джим? 

– Я здоров, если вы об этом.

– Ты более чем здоров. При такой-то терапии. Что ввёл тебе Маккой? Кровь Хана?

Джим не ответил. 

– У тебя любящие друзья, сынок, но недальновидные. Неужели вы подумали, что мы поверим этой белиберде о сильнейшей дозе радиации, после которой ты даже не лишился своего очаровательного чубчика? Почему вы не сказали правду?

– Пункт Устава гласит, что в случае смерти полномочия капитана автоматически прекращаются.

– Ах вот оно что – корабль! – Комак снисходительно рассмеялся. – Твои друзья не хотели, чтобы ты его лишился. Как трогательно. Даже вулканец солгал.

– Он не при чём. Я беру всю ответственность на себя.

Комак отмахнулся:

– Не глупи. Теперь уже это не важно. Слышал новости? 

– Борт номер один...

– Он самый, – адмирал мечтательно улыбнулся. – Грядут перемены, Джим. Теперь, благодаря крови Хана, ты новый человек, высший. Как и все мы. Как и всё новое руководство Федерации. И перед тобой выбор. Либо ты и твои люди с нами, и вас ждёт слава и успех, либо вы против нас, и в этом случае вы все будете уничтожены. Я не блефую, мальчик. И не надейся, что возросшие физические способности тебя спасут. Ты-то, может, и продержишься чуть дольше, но вот твои люди... Знаешь, люди быают такими уязвимыми, – адмирал презрительно усмехнулся. – Ты наверное, слышал, «Эскалибур» доставил на Землю подбитую клингонскую птицу? Нашим техникам по обгоревшим остаткам удалось воссоздать камеру агонии. Феноменальная штука. Действует непосредственно на мозг, заставляя его «думать», что нервные окончания по всему телу транслируют боль. Уровень боли можно регулировать до смертельного. Если хочешь, могу показать, как эта штука работает, на твоём друге докторе. Или засунем их вдвоём с пилотом – как там его? – Сулу и посмотрим, кто продержится дольше. Я ставлю на азиата, он кажется мне моложе и выносливее, к тому же, мы его уже немного потренировали... – Комак широко улыбнулся, обнажая идеально белые зубы. – Так ты с нами?

Джим смотрел в его плоское желтоватое лицо, в поблёскивающие раскосые глаза и лихорадочно просчитывал варианты. Блефует ли Комак? Вряд ли. Потерянная связь с президентским судном слишком на руку главнокомандующему, чтобы быть случайной. Этот безумец затеял переворот и не остановится ни перед чем. Маркус шантажировал Хана его семьёй, Комак делает то же самое с ним. Джим почувствовал неудержимое желание вцепиться Комаку в лицо, воткнуть пальцы в глазницы, выдавив, как сок из виноградин, проклятые смеющиеся глаза.  
Невероятным усилием сдержавшись, он, лениво растягивая губы, хищно улыбнулся в ответ.  
Ты пожалеешь, мразь. Тысячу раз пожалеешь об этом дне, мысленно произнёс он, впиваясь взглядом в Комака.  
Тот, самодовольный, уверенный в победе, ждал.  
Джим медленно опустил голову в знак согласия.

– Я с вами.

И на секунду вернулся страх. Не просто страх, а тот самый животный ужас, который он испытал на пороге реактора. Джим снова чувствовал себя так, словно должен шагнуть в невидимое пламя, которое выжжет его дотла.  
Повезёт ли на этот раз?  
  


# Часть вторая

  
  
– ...Пошла вон, шлюха!

Синеглазая Марлина обиженно фыркнула, но послушно скатилась с капитанской кровати, ловко подхватив смуглой, словно выточенной из дорогого дерева рукой разбросанные по белью шёлковые тряпки.

– Милый, налить тебе выпить?

– Вон!

Марлина, вильнув круглым задом, одним плавным, отточенным движением завернулась в ткань и выскользнула за дверь. Кирк, не сдержав рвущегося наружу рыка, рубанув ребром ладони, переломил столешницу. Он ненавидел Комака до рези в глазах, до удушья – после всего того, что Джим сделал, после того, как «Энтерпрайз» уничтожила десять клингонских кораблей – больше, чем все остальные суда Федерации вместе взятые, эта поганая гнусная морда посмела поставить его, Джеймса Тиберия, в подчинение своему жалкому недоделанному сынку! Ненависть, которую Джим испытывал к Мэрилину Чангу, превышала даже ненависть к его папаше. О, если бы у него было волшебное устройство, позволяющее убивать любого, кого вздумается, лишь нажатием пальца на мониторе! Но до Чанга он доберётся и так, а после, если удастся, и до Комака. Федерации нужен новый правитель, сильный, умный, надёжный. Тот, кто разобьёт раз и навсегда клингонов и установит мир. Тот, кто подарит народам спокойствие и благоденствие. Федерации нужен он, Джим.

Кирк запрыгнул в форменную одежду и вжал кнопку коммуникатора.

– Лейтенант Маркус, срочно в мою каюту.

Не прошло и минуты, как дверь приоткрылась, и в образовавшийся проём заглянуло бледное настороженное лицо Кэрол. Кирк кивнул, и та поспешно вошла, притворив за собой дверь. 

– Расскажи всё, что знаешь о Чанге. Перечисли его слабые стороны.

Кэрол, избегая смотреть на Кирка, облизала пересохшие губы. В словах капитана слышался приговор бедному Мэрилину. Чанг, конечно, мерзавец, но он ещё и её товарищ по детским играм и даже несостоявшийся жених. Кэрол жалела, что месяц назад, когда Кирк честно объявил о своём вынужденном переходе на сторону Комака и предоставил команде выбор – идти с ним или покинуть «Энтерпрайз», она, поддавшись невнятному чувству солидарности, осталась на корабле. Ушло около половины личного состава, их место заняли другие, назначенные командованием, в том числе и Марлина, бывшая, как ни странно, астрофизиком. Остались тольке те, кому было всё равно, и те, кому было очень не всё равно: Спок, Маккой, Скотт, Чехов, Ухура, Сулу. И она. Теперь, спустя месяц, это решение казалось ей по-ребячески наивным и глупым. Кого пыталась она впечатлить своим благородством? Неужто этого полубезумного, слетевшего с катушек самца, одержимого войной и властью, трахающего всё, что движется, бросившего её так легко, словно она была не человеком, а рваной форменкой, отправленной в утилизатор? А ведь могла бы сейчас сидеть дома с мамой, спокойно дописывать диссертацию по оружию двадцать второго века и не вздрагивать всякий раз, видя в нечеловечески голубых глазах Кирка ничем не сдерживаемую ярость. Неделю назад он приказал установить на «Энтерпрайз» камеру агонии. Его друзья, старый экипаж мостика, встали стеной, но не смогли помешать. Даже Маккой и Спок не имели больше на Кирка никакого влияния. Скотт заявил, что откажется работать, и Кирк пригрозил, что если тот не передумает, то первым испытает новое устройство. Маккой начал было кричать, но его сразу оттащила охрана. Ухура долго и эмоционально доказывала что-то игнорирующему её Кирку, пока бессильно не разрыдалась, и новый доктор, пришедший на «Энтерпрайз» по разнарядке Комака, не засадил ей полный шприц успокоительного. Сулу хмурился и твердил что-то о правах человека – по кораблю, кстати, ходили слухи, что он был одним из первых, на ком Комак опробовал клингонское изобретение. Чехов экспрессивно поддакивал другу, сверкая мокрыми ресницами. Спок, наблюдавший за всем этим с пустым лицом, потом долго вполголоса пререкался с капитаном на обзорной палубе, а потом ушёл к себе, ещё более бледный, чем всегда, пряча за спиной подрагивающие руки. 

Кирк ждёт ответа, напомнила она себе. Он злится. Нет ничего унизительнее страха, а он вынуждает её бояться. Если бы можно было вернуться на месяц назад и всё переиграть...

– Мэрилин любит роскошь. Изысканную еду, экзотические диковинки. Обожает лесть и привык всеми командовать. Ненавидит отца. Одновременно жесток и сентиментален. Держит на корабле птиц. Женщинам предпочитает мужчин, поэтому мы с ним и не поженились.

Джим слушал внимательно, не сводя с Кэрол пристального взгляда, а та, уставясь в рукав его новой золотой форменки, с тоской думала о побеге, но Федерация, в кои-то веки, казалась ей сейчас безнадёжно, беспросветно тесной.

 

***

 

На красноватых стенах неподвижно лежали тени, настольная лампа бросала на экран падда бледно-жёлтый свет. Спок, чуть согнувшись и подавшись вперёд, сидел на краешке стула и, подперев лоб ладонью, быстро пробегал глазами по строчкам, погрузившись в усеивавшие экран вулканские закорючки. Стук в дверь заставил его слегка вздрогнуть. Отложив падд, он поднялся и, придав лицу выражение абсолютного бесстрастия, впустил нахмуренного, с налившимися мешками под глазами, Маккоя.

– Доктор? – произнёс коммандер, приподняв бровь.

– А вы кого ждали? – грубовато ответил Маккой, не дожидаясь приглашения, проходя внутрь.

– Признаться, никого, – Спок прикрыл за доктором дверь и, сцепив руки за спиной, одарил того вопросительным взглядом.

– Что это? – Маккой брезгливо кивнул на падд.

– Портативное электронно-вычислительное устройство.

Доктор закатил глаза:

– Да не может быть! Кто бы мог подумать! Хорошо, Спок, буду буквален, – он указал пальцем на письмена. – Что это за уродливые кривулины?

– Текст древневулканского эпоса «Т’Аэлита».

– Ааа... – разочарованно протянул Маккой. – Значит, это не сможет помочь Джиму.

– К сожалению, нет, – вулканец поднял глаза на Маккоя. – Но, возможно, у вас есть новости, доктор?

– Хороших – нет. Проклятый триббл по-прежнему сверхтриббл. Единственное утешение: он стерилен. Но опыты зашли в тупик, похоже, процесс необратим.

– Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

– Разумеется, можете: вырубите меня этим своим плечевым захватом, а, когда попытаюсь очухаться, вырубите снова. И так по кругу, чтобы я ничего этого не знал и не видел, – Маккой устало потёр глаза.

– Это не поможет решить проблему.

– А то я не знаю! – вспылил доктор. – Дьявол, Спок, у вас просто талант доводить меня до белого каления! Ответьте лучше: вы пробовали уже использовать эту свою мумбу-юмбу?

– Я не понимаю вас.

– Чёрт бы вас побрал! Всё вы отлично понимаете! Я говрою о мелдинге! Или вы забыли, как мы на прошлой неделе обсуждали эту возможность?

– Доктор, как я уже говорил, я не думаю, что мелдинг сможет понизить агрессивность капитана или, тем более, вернуть его прежнюю личность.

– И тем не менее, вы обещали попробовать! Вы сделали это?

Спок, сглотнув, с непроницаемым лицом произнёс:

– Нет.

Доктор, злобно зыркнув на вулканца, пересёк комнату из конца в конец и по-хозяйски уселся на кровать. Спок приподнял бровь, но смолчал.

– Так чего вы ждёте?

– Простите?

– Почему вы стоите здесь, как вкопанный, вместо того, чтобы взять ноги в руки и бегом чесать к Джиму, дабы промыть этому обормоту мозги, пока он не захерачил собственный экипаж в камеру агонии?!!

– Простите?

Доктор ударил кулаком по подушке:

– Да-да, прикидывайтесь дурачком, не знакомым с земными идиомами! У вас это отлично получается, – не дождавшись ответа, он резко встал с измятой постели, до его появления бывшей идеально застеленной, и, рассерженно глядя на вулканца, приблизился к нему вплотную. – Мы должны использовать каждый шанс, каждый чёртов проклятый шанс, каким бы мизерным и смешным он ни казался! Вам ясно?!

Спок, не сводя с Маккоя внимательных глаз, неторопливо кивнул:

– Вы правы доктор. Сегодня же я постараюсь сделать это.

 

***

 

– Кто там? – Джим, приподнявшись на локте, повернул голову на звук.

– Лейтеннант-коммандер Спок, капитан, – донеслось снаружи.

Джим с недовольным стоном перекатился на спину и грубо оттолкнул Марлину локтем, приказывая ей валить. Та, не выразив недовольства, поспешно собрала разбросанные тряпки и скользнула в ванную комнату, ведущую в её каюту, некогда принадлежавшую вулканцу.

Кирк, наскоро прикрыв наготу, отпер дверь.

– Заходите, – бросил он старпому, пропуская того внутрь.

Вернувшись к кровати, он уселся на край и закинул ногу на ногу.

Спок, не глядя по сторонам, шагнул вперёд и замер перед небрежно откинувшимся на подушки Кирком – спина вулканца натянута, руки сцеплены сзади, лицо застыло, как у покойника.

– Вы чего-то хотели?

Спок коротко кивнул. Кирк, проследив за его взглядом, на долю секунды отклонившимся от соединяющей их прямой, с усмешкою смахнул на пол позабытый Марлиной кружевной бюстгальтер.

– Что конкретно?

Старпом напрягся ещё сильнее, хоть это и казалось почти невозможным.

– Если позволите, капитан, я бы хотел провести с вами мелдинг, – наконец, после неуютной паузы произнёс он.

– Вот как? И зачем же? Не отвечайте, я и сам знаю: покопавшись в мозгах, наставить на путь истинный? – Джим вздохнул. – Поймите, коммандер, я в порядке. «Энтерпрайз» только в выигрыше оттого, что я больше не тот сопливый рохля, каким был раньше. С кровью Хана я стал лучше!

– Лучше в чём?

– Во всём! – Джим замер с открытым ртом, поняв, что только что повторил чужие слова.

Спок смотрел на него, не переча, на его взгляд был красноречивее слов.

– Хорошо, – с внезапной усталостью в голосе произнёс Джим, резко поднявшись с постели. – Делайте, что считаете нужным.  
Шагнув к неподвижно застывшему Споку, он сам поднял длиннопалую руку и, игнорируя дрожь, пробежавшую по сухой тёплой коже, прижал к своему лицу.

– Дерзайте, мистер Спок.

И мистер Спок дерзнул.

 

***

 

Разумеется, Спок об этом не рассказывал никому: ни отцу, с которым они раз в неделю в чётко установленный час обменивались вежливыми приветствиями, и от которого Спок узнавал из первых рук новости о растущей молодой колонии на Новом Вулкане; ни своему старшему альтер-эго, который был, по всей видимости, куда меньшим вулканцем, чем их отец, – старый Спок писал, не придерживаясь какого-либо установленного графика, и, помимо общих дел на корабле, интересовался зачем-то малозначительными подробностями – перепалками с Боунсом, результатами их с Джимом шахматных партий, жалобами Скотти на плохое питание, новинками в оранжерее, где в свободное время пропадал Сулу, а в последние месяцы ещё и Чехов. Зачем-то его занимал и, что ещё более непонятно, радовал факт усиливающейся дружбы между Ниотой Ухурой и медсестрой Чепэл, а от недавней новости, что они перебрались жить в одну каюту, старик и вовсе позволил себе улыбнуться. Разумеется, Спок не рассказывал об этом и самой Ухуре, отношения с которой в последние месяцы стали куда более ровными и лишились своей физической составляющей.

Спок не только не рассказывал об этом никому, он не признавался даже самому себе, как сложно, как невыносимо больно час за часом, день за днём, неделя за неделей видеть, как исчезает, растворяется в чужой личности любимый человек. С каждой минутой в капитане оставалось всё меньше Джима. Эта растянутая во времени смерть была даже страшнее прежней, увиденной за стеклом. Джим, его Джим, добрый, смелый, отчаянный, великодушный Джим умирал на его глазах, а Спок не мог помочь. Совсем, ничем, абсолютно.  
Никакой мелдинг не мог обратить то, что начала сделанная на основе сверхчеловеческой крови вакцина, и Спок это знал. Но обещание, данное доктору, должно было быть исполнено. И кроме того – Спок не признался бы в этом ни под какими пытками – он надеялся, безумно, безрассудно надеялся увидеть там, внутри, эхо прежнего, бесконечно любимого Джима.

Он до мельчайших деталей помнил их первый мелдинг, помнил, как он, словно в прозрачную воду, погрузился в сознание Джима, и как от самого первого дня, пронизанного взрывами, болью, слезами и отчаянным, прощальным отцовским «люблю», прожил, прочувствовал всю его жизнь. И Фрэнка, и Тарсус IV, и холодное, но не способное остудить жар, терзающий умирающее тело, стекло.

Джима было нельзя не любить.

И сейчас разум Джима по-прежнему манил и пугал. 

Тогда, в первый раз, он нашёл в нём отражение собственных чувств – и точно так же, как Спок терялся от осознания своих, Джим не ведал, что делать с собственными. У каждого из них испытываемая к другому любовь не вписывалась в сложившуюся картину мира, не встраивалась в раму жизненного опыта, знаний и правил. И эта их взаимность, их зеркальная такая непохожая похожесть, была пронзительно, неописуемо прекрасна. Но очень недолговечна.

После того, как Джим возвратился на «Энтерпрайз» после своего ареста, он словно возвёл между собой и Споком стену холодной вежливости. С того момента больше не было никаких случайных прикосновений, никаких дружеских подначек, никаких улыбок и шахмат, только рабочие контакты, но в них Джим отчего-то не позволял себе той же властной, резкой фамильярности, что и в общении с другими. И это заставляло Спока, вопреки очевидной логике, надеяться, верить, что под внешним слоем прячется прежний Джим.

Восемь суток назад «Энттерпрайз» поймала сигнал бедствия, идущий с астероида. Крошечная научная станция с персоналом пятнадцать человек из-за поломки лишилась своего единственного репликатора. Сперва капитан ни в какую не хотел отклоняться от курса, несмотря на то, что доставка нового репликатора на «Уильям Берроуз» задержала бы судно максимум на час. С трудом, но Споку удалось заставить его передумать, обратив внимание Джима на то, что люди, проведшие годы в непосредственной близости к контролируемому клингонами сектору, смогут, возможно, стать источниками полезной информации. «Энтерпрайз» уже восемь минут летела к «Уильяму Берроузу», когда Кирк внезапно приказал ложиться на прежний курс. Все доводы Спока натыкались на каменную стену. Как выяснилось, персонал станции за неделю до этого оказал гостеприимство экипажу «Креолки» с Мэрилином Чангом во главе, и теперь, по логике Джима, наградой им должна была стать голодная смерть.

Никому не говоря ни слова, Спок угнал шаттл. Починка сломанного и установка нового репликатора, взятого им из собственной каюты, заняли около часа, за это время «Энтерпрайз», идущая на четвёртом варпе, успела удалиться на восемьдесят световых лет. Догнать её на шаттле почти не представлялось возможным, и на секунду в голову закралась соблазнительная мысль о том, чтобы присоединиться к персоналу станции, но Спок отмёл её. Запеленговав «Энтерпрайз», он филигранно рассчитал кратчайший путь до неё и, переведя почти всю энергию с систем жизнеобечения на двигатели, провалился в забытье.

Очнулся он на больничной койке. Склонившаяся над его лицом медсестра Чепэл обрадованно вскрикнула, и через четыре секунды, ворча и чертыхаясь, перед ним возник Леонард Маккой.

– Ненавижу лечить вулканцев, – бросил он, не глядя на Спока. – Во всей вселенной нет ни одной доступной простому смертному книжки по вашей долбаной анатомии и физиологии. Тебя приволокли с ангарной палубы, как труп, двое суток ты провалялся в непонятной грёбаной коме, не реагируя ни на какие препараты и внешние раздражители, а теперь просыпаешься, как ни в чём не бывало, и все показатели у тебя в норме.

– И последнее вас раздражает, не так ли, доктор?

Маккой фыркнул:

– Ещё как, ушастый ты гоблин! Выкинешь ещё раз что-нибудь подобное – разберу тебя на органы и заспиртую в баночках.

– Вероятность того, что вы блефуете, доктор, девяносто девять и девять десятых процентов.

– Но ведь не сто! – Маккой скривился в усмешке. – На твоём месте я бы боялся.

– Страх нелогичен.

– Ты чокнутый! Ты должен был хотя бы сказать мне!

– Сказать что, доктор?

Маккой, закатив глаза, прошипел :

– Сказать мне, что собираешься в обход Джима спасать этих чёртовых научников, чтоб их черти в аду двести лет грызли! Неужели б я тебе не помог?!

– Как? Вы ничем не могли оказаться мне полезны.

От доктора, казалось, шёл пар, и как раз в эту секунду, оборвав обмен любезностями, в лазарет вошёл Джим.

– Мне нужно поговорить с коммандером, – произнёс он негромко, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сестра Чепэл беззвучно выскочила за дверь. – Тебя это тоже касается, Боунс, – ледяным взглядом смерив доктора, проговорил капитан.

Тот нахмурился, но остался стоять.

– Прошу вас, доктор, оставьте нас, – спокойным голосом попросил Спок, и это подействовало, хоть Маккой и фыркнул возмущённо на прощание.

Дождавшись, когда они остались вдвоём, Кирк быстрым шагом прошёл к двери, плотно закрыл её и резко обернулся к Споку. В глазах у него сверкали молнии, как в насквозь пропитанной электричеством атмосфере Танатоса.

– Вы понимаете, что мне ничего не стоит вернуться и их уничтожить?!

Вулканец опустил веки. Он мог триста раз повторить Маккою, что страх нелогичен, но это не помогало, увы, от него избавиться, так же как в часто упоминаемой доктором земной пословице многократное повторение слова «халва» не влияло на сигналы, получаемые мозгом от вкусовых рецепторов.

– Да, – ровно ответил он, встречая взгляд капитана. – Понимаю. Но с вероятностью восемьдесят четыре и семь десятых процентов вы не станете менять курс и задерживаться ради убийства людей, вся вина которых перед вами заключается в том, что они радушно приняли первый за последние четыре года посетивший их корабль с соотечественниками.

Капитан долго сузившимися зрачками смотрел в глаза помощнику; ни тот, ни другой не собирались отводить взгляд.

– Да, я не стану дёргаться из-за вшивой горстки людишек, – в голосе Кирка скрежетнула угроза. – Но если вы ещё хоть раз осмелитесь нарушить мой приказ... – не договорив, Кирк ещё раз напоследок окинул вулканца мрачным взглядом и, не дожидаясь ответа, повернулся к Споку спиной и вышел из лазарета.

Как Спок узнал на следующий день, шаттлу не хватило совсем чуть-чуть – плотное облако астероидов на пути «Энтерпрайз» заставило Сулу совершить обходной манёвр, что увеличило расстояние между кораблём и шаттлом, и топлива не хватило. Кирк приказал обыскать пространство, и челнок старпома поймали тяговым лучом.

Это было так похоже на прежнего Джима.

 

– ...Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям, – не позволяя голосу дрожать, прошептал он, прижимая пальцы к контактным точкам. 

Кончики пальцев покалывало, как если бы по ним пропустили небольшой ток, сердце колотилось, словно он без парашюта собирался прыгнуть из рассекающего стратосферу шаттла. Собственно, почти так оно и было. Спок судорожно вдохнул и, распахнув ментальные шлюзы, слился с сущностью Джима.

Джим изменился. Изменился сильнее, чем это было заметно внешне. Капитан прекрасно знал нормы и границы, на удивление неплохо для своей новой физиологии владел собой, почти всегда мастерски укрощая нежелательные порывы, но внутри он был другой, совсем другой. Все те практически невинные крохи плохого, что были в нём, пышно разрослось, словно под бдительной опёкой заботливого садовника, а базовые основы его личности, составлявшие саму её сущность, исчезли или изменились до полного неузнавания. Команду «Энтерпрайз» Кирк воспринимал не как семью, а как свою личную армию, ожидая от людей в первую очередь беспрекословного повиновения. Сострадание сменилось на с трудом маскируемую жестокость. Свободолюбие заменилось жаждой власти.

Находиться в потоке мыслей нового Джима было болезненно, но Спок упрямо, словно крупицы золота в грязном песке, искал в разуме капитана намёки на Джима прежнего.

В самом нижнем, донном слое сознания он обнаружил блок. Невероятно прочный и, очевидно, поставленный самим Кирком. Спок колебался не больше секунды – внутри мог, конечно, скрываться дьявол, но, куда вероятнее, там мог быть заперт прежний Джим.  
Сломать преграду оказалось непросто, сопротивление оказалось на удивление мощным, но Спок сумел. Защита капитана рухнула, Спок глянул за неё и в тот же миг понял, какой он дурак. В Джиме оставались и добро, и сострадание, и милосердие. Именно благодаря им он запечатал наглухо в тёмных пещерах души то, что Спок сейчас опрометчиво выпустил наружу. В инстинктивном ужасе он отпрянул, отдёрнув руку от лица Кирка, тем самым разрывая контакт. 

Капитан смотрел на него с мрачной усмешкой.

– Спок, ты читал сказку о Синей Бороде? Историю про непослушную жену, полезшую без спроса открывать запертые комнаты? 

Спок сглотнул. Он никогда прежде не слышал у капитана такого голоса. 

Джим шагнул вперёд, притиснувшись почти вплотную:

– Не стоило этого делать, Спок, – жестокая усмешка исказила его черты, он схватил вулканца за подбородок, стальными пальцами сжимая и выкручивая губы. – Я пытался тебя защитить, Спок, но ты сам всё испортил, – долгие секунды, всё так же сжимая до боли подбородок старпома, Джим глядел на вулканца холодным нечитаемым взглядом. – На локти и колени, – внезапно приказал он, резко отталкивая старпома и кладя ладонь, которой только что мял его губы, себе на пах.

Коммандер рванулся назад, но был остановлен тяжёлой рукой, вцепившейся в волосы.

– Ты будешь меня слушаться, – вторая рука, прекратив оглаживать привставший член, сомкнулась у Спока на горле. – Ты. Будешь. Меня. Слушаться.

Пальцы сжимались всё туже и туже, лёгкие разрывались без воздуха, губы судорожно пытались впустить кислород, мышцы сотрясала неконтролируемая дрожь. Сознание Спока наполнил серый шепчущий монотонный гул, зрение отказало, ноги потеряли опору. Внезапно две синих радужки прочертили перед лицом две горящие кривые и взорвались чёрной холодной пустотой.

 

***

 

Как бы ни штормило галактику, а жизнь в медотсеке должна идти своим чередом.  
Четыреста членов экипажа должны проходить плановый осмотр каждый месяц. В среднем десять минут на человека, итого четыре тысячи минут, то бишь, в переводе на часы, шестьдесят шесть и шесть в периоде. Бесконечная череда шестёрок. Нехорошее число, но что поделаешь, хорошее во вселенной на вес золота, особенно когда ты заперт в стиснутой космосом крошечной хрупкой жестянке, ведомой навстречу клингонским форпостам слетевшим с катушек пареньком из Айовы. Шестьдесят шесть и шесть в периоде – это чуть больше восьми полных рабочих смен. Десять минут – конечно, приближение. На кого-то уходит минута: сканер пискнув, сообщает, что вошедший здоров, как бизон, и глупец выбегает из лазарета счастливый, чтобы в этот же день или на следующий погибнуть от прямого попадания фотонной торпеды или из-за разгерметизации отсека... Некоторые любят поговорить, на таких уходит до получаса. Двадцатилетние юнцы, беспокоящиеся о своих прыщах, плоскогрудые девы, краснея, расспрашивающие о противозачаточных – мало кто из них знал прежнего Джима, а для знавших произошедшая с капитаном перемена, равно как и изменения в верхушке и политике Федерации – мелочь на фоне их собственных, куда более важных проблем: как соблазнить Джеффри, как отомстить Дженни, как избавиться от веснушек и похудеть на пять килограммов, как пережить финал седьмого сезона «Пожирателей плоти» и дождаться своей очереди на посещёние голодека, чтобы пережить его повторно, но уже будучи непосредственным участником. 

Самое грустное, думал доктор, то, что эти люди не какие-то там плохие, испорченные или непомерно глупые. Обычные люди, как и большинство граждан Федерации, приверженные идеалам добра, любящие своих близких, плюс к тому, получившие хорошее образование. Более того, это храбрые люди – им не раз приходилось драться, им случалось терять друзей и убивать врагов. И прямо сейчас «Энтерпрайз» мчалась в клингонское чистилище, туда, где вероятность гибели, если спросить остроухого, наверняка окажется никак не меньше восьмидесяти девяти и трёх десятых процента, а то и больше. Но эти люди не писали дрожащей рукой завещаний, они влюблялись, шутили и даже смеялись. Закончив смену, они толпились в очереди в голодек. Они шумно и торопливо опустошали подносы в столовой. Они, собравшись у головизора в кают-компании, дружно ругали клингонов.

Может, в этом и таится разгадка, простая, как всё банальное? Клингоны – внешний враг. Тот самый внешний враг, которого нежной любовью любят все тираны ещё со времён царя Гороха. Тот самый враг, который любому человеку куда милее и понятней внутреннего.

Разве не проще, не спокойнее думать, что в непосредствееной близости от тебя, а тем паче, в тебе самом, всё происходит чётко и правильно? Ты умница и молодец, а не помешанный на сексе и голодеке беспечный раззява, и капитан твой не монстр, а храбрый вояка, и правительство, что гонит тебя в львиный ров, в пещь огненную и на пушки клингонов, вовсе не скопище оборзевших, одержимых жаждой власти дебилов, а многоопытные, уважаемые мудрецы, ведомые благородным стремлением защитить человеческий род.

Разве и сам он, Леонард Маккой, в миру с лёгкой руки Джима, Боунс, не таков? Разве сам он не предпочтёт всегда и везде внешнего врага внутреннему? Не он ли часами топит горе в бутылке, посылая бессильные, как шёпот мёртвых, проклятия женщине, разбившей, как пустую бутылку, его жизнь? Не он ли шарахается, как от чумы, от каждого мало-мальски заинтересованного женского взгляда? Не он ли готов цеплять и доводить беднягу Спока, лишь бы хотя б на миг почувствовать в венах что-то отдалённо напоминающее кровь, а не смесь этанола с формалином?

Устало проведя ладонью по лбу, Маккой сверился с записями. Непрошедших медосмотр осталось только трое, но, раз уж капитан свой вызов проигнорировал, цапаться с ним была не лучшая идея. Доктор потёр плечо – воспоминание о том, как охрана по приказу Кирка вышвырнула его с мостика, до сих пор жгло, а в месте, которого он сейчас касался, горели следы чужих пальцев – рук охранников, тех самых парней, которых он осматривал полчаса назад, один из них, Бардье, ещё спрашивал про протеиновую диету. Если бы эти синяки были оставлены клингонами, Маккой бы и думать про них сразу же забыл, но – доктор болезненно усмехнулся – человеку нравится тешить себя иллюзиями, нравится думать, что его окружает семья, друзья, близкие. Отрезвление всегда болезненно. Может, поэтому он так много пьёт.

Дверь медотсека, приоткрывшись, впустила Кэрол Маркус. Значит, Спок на сегодня будет последним, мелькнуло в голове у доктора. Но вслух он, привычно нахмурившись, в южной манере растягивая гласные, произнёс:

– Жалобы есть?

Ему нравилась Кэрол. Не в том, конечно, смысле – он не собирался связывать жизнь ни с одной из женщин, а для тех случаев, когда сильно допекало, на Звёздных базах и планетах, где они останавливались для отдыха, были увеселительные дома. Нет, доктор сочувствовал ей и жалел, что, когда Джим предоставил им право выбора, Кэрол по какой-то причине осталась на «Энтерпрайз». Ей было нелегко, очевидно: юная, цветущая красота её потускнела, как и золотые волосы; лицо похудело и осунулось, сделалось нездорово бледным; пропали, словно и не было никогда, самоуверенность и лёгкость. Конечно, она потеряла отца, но, может, дело ещё и в Джиме? Ведь они встречались перед тем, как тот бросил её ради Марлины. Любовь, фыркнул доктор, отвечая собственным мыслям, безжалостная химера, то, чего можно только желать, но никогда невозможно получить в полной мере...

– Всё в порядке, – проговорила Кэрол, с подозрением косясь на гримасу Боунса. – Всё в порядке, доктор, - настойчиво повторила она, когда тот, недоверчиво изогнув бровь, задержал у её живота трикодер. – Если вы закончили, я пойду. Нужно доделать последний отчёт.

– Доктор Маркус, – перебил Маккой, нахмурившись, –- вы знаете о своей беременности?

Ответом послужило красноречивое молчание.

Доктор прокашлялся:

– Я понимаю, это давно уже не принято, но, если вы не желаете этого ре...

– Не знаю! – раздражённо вырвалось у Кэрол. – Не знаю!.. – пытаясь успокоиться, она сделала пару медленных вдохов и повторила совсем тихо. – Я вообще ничего не знаю.

Доктор помолчал, прежде чем ответить:

– Есть шанс, что вам повезло, и в момент зачатия мутация ещё не успела повлиять на половые клетки... – он спохватился. – Конечно, это имеет смысл только в случае, если отец вашего будущего ребёнка...

– Да, это он, Кирк, – просто кивнула Кэрол. – И, – она посмотрела доктору в глаза, – если ребёнок будет такой же, лучше от него избавиться. Что насчёт мутации?.. Вы можете это определить?

Маккой указал на кушетку и повернулся, чтобы достать с полки нужный прибор, но его внимания снова привлёк голос Кэрол:

– Только не говорите никому и не вносите ничего в мой файл, умоляю. Кирк ни за что не должен об этом узнать.

Доктор, кивнув, полез за прибором; Кэрол, ёрзая, неловко устраивалась на кушетке.

– Как вы собираетесь скрывать беременность? – произнёс доктор, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало помягче. – Это не то, что легко спрятать в кармане, молодая леди.

– Я не знаю! – с отчаянием пробормотала Кэрол. – Говорю же вам: я ничего не знаю!.. Мне раздеваться?

Доктору подмывало ответить «если вам так этого хочется, то да», но он сдержался и покачал головой.

– Вам нужно уволиться из Флота, – проговорил он, сканируя матку. – Или перевестись на спокойное место в штаб. Не думаю, что это вызовет какие-то проблемы.

– Я подавала заявление уже дважды, Кирк меня не отпускает, – со злобой выдохнула Кэрол. – И, может, мне будет лучше при любом исходе избавиться от ребёнка, потому что, если однажды эта сволочь узнает, что он отец...

– Джим не виноват, – отрезал Боунс. – Это моя вина. Я впрыснул ему кровь Хана, – доктор, отложив прибор, устало коснулся рукою лба. – Ваш ребёнок в порядке, ничего сверхчеловеческого, нормальный здоровый плод. Хотите узнать пол?

Несколько мгновений Кэрол моргала, затем, неуверенно опустив руку на живот, одними губами произнесла «да».

– Это мальчик. У вас будет сын, – Маккой, поколебавшись, взял её руку в свою. – Кэрол, я помогу вам бежать, – он прикрыл на секунду глаза, собираясь с мыслями – безумие, конечно – но какой у него выход?

– Спасибо, – прозвучало в ответ, и чужая рука некрепко ответила на пожатие.

 

***

 

Его смена закончилась час назад, но Маккой и не думал уходить. Пришедшего сменить его доктора Скавье он засадил за отчёты, а сам окопался в лаборатории. Проклятый сверхтриббл подчинил себе прочих трибблов. Не то чтобы совсем подчинил, потому как у трибблов для этого недостаточно мозга, но прочие его явно боялись. В клетке, в которую их поместили, триббл, оживлённый при помощи крови Хана, нагло расположился в центре, а остальные, простые трибблы, избегая приближаться к нему, тесно жались к углам. К тому же, обычные трибблы в клетке подолгу не задерживались: весь бросаемый лаборантами корм поглощал сверхтриббл, и тем оставалось только помирать с голоду.

Вздохнув, доктор шагнул к микроскопу. Новая комбинация, пришедшая в голову неделю назад, не оправдала надежд. Всё, как он и говорил Споку, было бесполезно. Но, хоть это и трижды дьявольски нелогично, он будет пробовать вновь и вновь, снова и снова, пока однажды у него не получится. Кстати, о Споке – Маккой нахмурил брови – почему он не пришёл на осмотр?

 

***

 

Дверь, в которую доктор колотил уже пять минут, упорно продолжала делать вид, что за ней никого нет, не было и никогда не будет, хотя доктор совершенно точно знал, что это не так. Когда он выходил из лазарета, корабельный компьютер в ответ на посланный запрос уверил его, что коммандер в своей каюте.

– Спок, – рассерженно произнёс Маккой в коммуникатор. – Спок! Я главный врач этой жестянки, и у меня есть код экстренного доступа ко всем помещениям. Если не откроешь, войду сам!

Дверь открылась мгновенно, словно старпом стоял сразу же за ней, что, вполне возможно, так и было. Не проронив ни слова, коммандер впустил доктора, запер дверь и прошагал вглубь алькова, который использовал для медитации. Там было темнее, чем в остальном помещёнии, но от доктора не укрылись ни сутулость старпома, ни нездоровый даже для вулканца цвет кожи, ни собравшиеся у переносицы морщины.

– Я не видел вас уже четверо суток.

В ответ Спок только приподнял бровь, но в этом жесте не было ничего от прежней игры, только смертельная усталость.

– Вы что, от меня прячетесь?

– С чего бы это, доктор? – голос вулканца звучал неестественно глухо, словно внутри под остроухой оболочкой никого не было.

Святые ёжики, до чего больные и тусклые у него глаза, подумал Маккой, вытаскивая из кармана трикодер. Коммандер попятился. Доктор, не принимая возражений, шагнул за ним, провёл над вулканцем сканером, затем, не веря глазам, ещё и ещё.

– Спок, – пробормотал Маккой, только по стуку поняв, что выронил трикодер из рук. – Сколько раз он вас... мучил?

– Что вы имеете в виду? – глядя в пол, прошептал вулканец. – Сколько раз он помещал меня в камеру пыток или сколько раз насиловал?

Всё ещё не в силах до конца поверить, Маккой затряс головой, на негнущихся ногах пересёк комнату и со всего маху рубанул ладонью по столу. Боль немного помогла, и он, достав из сумки обойму гипошприцев, шагнул к Споку. Тот принимал лечение покорно и равнодушно, откровенно тяготясь присутствием доктора, а доктора буквально колотило от гнева, возмущения и сознания собственного бессилия. Возможно, Джиму лучше было бы умереть героем. Если бы он тогда не ввёл Кирку чёртову ханову кровь...

– Нет.

– Что «нет»? – не понял Маккой.

– Не лучше, – глухо произнёс Спок. – Вы не должны винить себя за то, что спасли капитана. На тот момент это было единственное возможное решение.

– Чёртов телепат, – криво усмехнувшись, доктор отдёрнул ладонь, задержавшуюся на плече вулканца, и заморгал – ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы тот, прочтя его мысли, увидел ещё и его слёзы.

– Это ужасно... – произнёс он, когда угроза расплакаться наконец миновала. – Я... я прибью его!!!

– Вам не следует этого делать, доктор. Капитан сильнее вас в пять и две десятых раза. Вы пострадаете.

– Ты уже пострадал!!! Дьявол! Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?! Для чего-то же нужны чёртово начальство и грёбаный Устав?!

– Не думаю, что Комак мне чем-то поможет, доктор. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы круг лиц, посвящённых в мою ситуацию, расширился дальше. – Спок отошёл в дальний угол комнаты и прислонился к стене. – Как... – Маккой видел, что старпому трудно говорить, что тот пересиливает себя. – Как движутся ваши исследования?

Доктор стиснул виски, словно его голова была орехом, а он изо всех сил стремился этот орех расколоть.

– Не движутся, Спок. Я в тупике. ...Зачем?! – внезапно с отчаянием воскликнул он. – Зачем он это делает? Зачем ты ему позволяешь? Ведь ты почти такой же сильный, как Джим! И почему ты всё это время молчал?

Спок, не отвечая, проследовал в альков, опустился на коврик и принял позу для медитации. Боунс долго смотрел на его неподвижную спину, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, вышел за дверь.

 

***

 

Следующие дни слились для доктора в один бесконечный дурной кошмар. Воющие сирены, толпы раненых, умирающие; медсёстры, падающие от усталости, виски в краткое затишье и так до следующей стычки с клингонами. Новый Джим не жалел экипаж. Очевидно, теперь семьёй в его представлении стало что-то другое. Он посылал людей на гибель, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом, и так же без колебаний вычёркивал мертвецов из списка экипажа, не утруждаясь прощальными церемониями и письмами родным. Всё труднее было, глядя на этого жестокого, бессердечного чужака помнить, что прежде он был иным. И доктор злился на Джима, злился на себя, злился на Спока, злился на весь мир и продолжал спасать, вытаскивать с того света и штопать, штопать, штопать бесконечные раны.  
Только спустя неделю ему удалось отловить Спока. Это случилось во время двухдневного перерыва, когда все прооперированные были вне опасности и в лазарете даже появились свободные койки. После конца бета-смены док подстерёг старпома у двери его каюты.

– Наконец-то!

– Доктор.

Поняв, что вулканец не намерен приглашать его внутрь, Маккой устало вздохнул и, придержав ногой закрывающуюся дверь, вошёл вслед за Споком.

– Мне не нравится, как вы выглядите, – начал было он, хмуро глядя на заострившееся лицо вулканца, но тот перебил.

– Вы тоже выглядите не лучшим образом.

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Что за мерзкая манера всё время перечить! И доктор пошёл напролом.

– Это продолжается? – не дождавшись ничего, кроме угрюмого молчания, он уточнил. – Джим по-прежнему тебя... – голос Маккоя дрогнул, и он не смог закончить фразу.

Вулканец молчал. Раздражение, усталость и злость охватили доктора. Этот остроухий был совершенно, категорически невыносим.

– Я же вижу, что да! – вскипел доктор. – Вижу, как ты безропотно, словно долбаный агнец на убой, идёшь после смены в его каюту! Стоит ему только приказать тебе взглядом, и ты...

– У меня нет выбора.

– Неправда! Ты скрутил Хана, забыл? Господи, не думал, что это когда-нибудь скажу, но вспомни, наконец, что ты вулканец! Почему ты не сопротивляешься, откуда эта тупая овечья покорность?

Спок поднял на Маккоя тяжёлый взгляд.

– Вы правда хотите это знать?

– Да, – выплюнул доктор. – Хочу!

Старпом бессильно опустился на край безупречно застеленной койки, плечи ссутулены, спина напряжена.

– Ну? – потребовал Маккой, так и не дождавшись ответа. – Спок, своим молчанием вы заставляете меня думать, что вам это нра...

– Нет! – взревел тот, заставив доктора испуганно отшатнуться. – Мне это не нравится, – добавил он гораздо тише, обхватив себя руками и глядя в пол.

– Тогда в чём дело? – доктору не доставляла удовольствия роль злого следователя, но он чувствовал, что иначе нельзя.

Сперва он думал, что ответа не будет. Старпом сидел неподвижно, с застывшим в одной точке взглядом, и доктор физически чувствовал желание Спока вышвырнуть его за дверь. Наконец, плечи старпома дрогнули, и он произнёс бесцветным, пугающе ровным голосом:

– Пока капитан шантажирует меня жизнями членов экипажа, мне проблематично ему отказать.

– Это действительно так? – Маккой не ожидал, что старпом станет лгать, просто сама мысль о Джиме, убивающем друзей, казалась кощунственной. Хотя, после того, что он творил со Споком...

– Да. Капитан уведомил, что в случае моего неповиновения, он поместит лейтенанта Ухуру в камеру агонии и будет держать её там до наступления летального исхода.

– Я не оправдываю его, но это всего лишь угроза, не обязательно было принимать её за чистую монету...

– Доктор, в тот момент капитан намеренно взял меня за руку, чтобы я телепатически удостоверился в серьёзности его слов.

Доктор сам не понял, как опустился на краешек койки рядом с вулканцем. Рука потянулась к затянутому синей тканью плечу, но, опомнившись, остановилась.

– Это не Джим, – произнёс он потерянно. – Больше не Джим.

Вулканец, соглашаясь, кивнул:

– Должен признаться вам, доктор, я совершил преступление. Воспользовавшись тем, что капитан однажды заснул в моём присутствии, я без разрешения проник в его разум...

– Давайте без самобичевания. И что вы там нашли?

– Я обнаружил конечную цель трансформации.

– Да? – доктор почувствовал пробегающий по спине неприятный холодок. 

– Личность Хана. Каким-то образом его внутренняя матрица скопировала себя через кровь в сущность капитана.

– Вы уверены?

– Абсолютно. Каждый сверхчеловек, созданный с помощью крови Хана, представляет собой клон его личности.

– Это показывает трогательную заботу Хана о своей отмороженной семейке совсем в другом свете, получается, он спасал самого себя. И теперь Кирк – Хан, Комак – Хан...

– Верно. Именно поэтому Комак не стал убивать настоящего Хана и остальных сверхлюдей.

– Так вот почему Кирк больше не ненавидит Комака, а вместо этого рьяно исполняет его приказы?

– Совершенно верно. Джим долго боролся, но проиграл. Доктор... Джима больше нет.

Маккой опустил веки, тусклое освещёние каюты старпома показалось невыносимо ярким.

– Как продвигаются ваши исследования? – словно издалека донёсся до него голос коммандера.

– Они закончены, Спок. Если что-то и возможно сделать, то это выше моих сил. Я перепробовал всё, что мог, – Маккой поднялся на ноги. – Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: у руля «Энтерпрайз» опасный чужак. У нас остался только один вариант... – он запнулся. – Нужно принять, что Джим умер ещё тогда, в реакторном отсеке, спасая корабль, – Боунс тяжело выдохнул. -– Спок, я введу его в искусственную кому, а вы возьмёте командование на себя.

– Возможно вы и правы, доктор, и других вариантов нет, – бесстрастно признал Спок. – Но я попрошу вас ничего не предпринимать.

– Хотите отомстить ему лично? – лицо доктора перекосила гримаса отвращения. – После всего того, что он с вами сделал, вы имеете, наверное, на это право, но... 

– Нет, доктор. Месть нелогична.

– Тогда что, Спок? Ей-богу, я пытаюсь вас понять, но не могу! Вы страдаете от этой ситуации больше всех, надежды исправить всё по-хорошему нет, чем дольше мы протянем, тем больше шансов, что Кирк успеет натворить ещё чего-нибудь ужасного и непоправимого! Вы обратили внимание на количество жертв за последние дни? Думаете, в них виноваты только клингоны? Джим совершенно не бережёт экипаж! Он стремится выслужиться перед Комаком и заполучить командование Армадой, дьявол его побери!

– Вы правы, доктор, – спокойно подтвердил коммандер. – Но погружение капитана в искусственную кому будет трактоваться командованием как измена. Мне, как новому капитану, придётся либо подчиниться приказу и сдаться властям, в результате чего мы с вами наверняка будем уничтожены, а Кирк возвращён на прежнюю должность, либо «Энтерпрайз» придётся воевать против кораблей Империи, что подвергнет экипаж на порядок большей опасности, чем служба под началом Кирка.

– Значит, выхода нет?

– Я сделаю всё, чтобы его отыскать, доктор.

– Ну-ну, – Маккой подошёл к двери и, коснувшись ручки, обернулся. – Не тяните всё на себе. Мы всё-таки одна команда. И, – он выругался, – если с вами вновь, не дай бог, случится камера агонии или... – он недоговорил, – не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне. На то я и доктор, – дождавшись кивка, он распахнул дверь и, шарахаясь от встречных, целеустремлённо зашагал в свою каюту, даже не надеясь, что бутыка виски хоть как-то хоть что-то поможет исправить.

 

***

 

Кончики пальцев покалывало от нетерпения, пока Джим смотрел, как на обзорном экране невзрачная точка постепенно превращается в сверкающее технологическое совершенство.

– Коммандер, свяжитесь с транспортаторной.

– У них всё готово, сэр.

– Лейтенант, что там у вас? 

– Сэр, вас вызывает капитан корабля «Креолка», – сухо отрапортовала Ухура, походя скользнув по ссутуленной спине вулканца колючим, полным презрения взглядом.

Несмотря на возбуждение от предвкушения решающей встречи, Кирк забавлялся представлением. Он знал, что Ухура единственная на корабле догадалась о цели, с которой старпом посещает его каюту, и знал также, как сильно она ошибается относительно мотивов вулканца. 

Ломать Спока, посмевшего поднять руку на его изначальное «я» было ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием, к которому косые взгляды догадливой связистки, её чуть ли не плевки в сторону вулканца только добавляли остроты и законченности.  
Ослепительно улыбнувшись неподвижно-жёсткой спине старпома, он перевёл взгляд на Ухуру и энергично кивнул:

– Лейтенант, соедините с «Креолкой».

– Есть, сэр.

На экране возникло холёное лицо Мэрилина. Волосы по последней моде высветлены и покрыты переливающимся составом, радужка, также по последней моде, ярко-фиолетовая и, как Джим помнил с последней встречи, поблёскивает в полутьме. Некоторые привычки неискоренимы, Кирк знал по себе: от старого Джима ему достались любовь к выпивке, сексу, яблокам и фастфуду.

Мэрилин на экране осклабился, обнажив остро заточенные инкрустированные бриллиантами зубы.

– Доволен вашей работой, капитан Кирк.

– Рад служить, Командующий.

\- Думаю, в свете моего последнего назначения нам есть что обсудить лично.

– Вы предпочтёте, чтобы я поднялся на «Креолку» или...

– Нет, желаю взглянуть на «Энтерпрайз» вблизи. Вы готовы принять меня?

– Это будет честь для меня, сэр.

 

...Старшие офицеры, затянутые в сверкающую парадную форму, все как один вытянулись по струнке в транспортаторной в ожидании новго Командующего Флотом. Джим внимательно оглядел застывшие, устремлённые на платформу лица. Сулу, Чехов, Скотт. Плохо замаскированное отвращение. Им не нравятся новые порядки, не нравится новая власть, не нравится новый он. Что ж, как только надобность в них отпадёт, он уничтожит их без малейшего сожаления. Морган, Гонсалес, Левицкий – вот эти совсем иные. Они не думают, они довольны своей должностью и прилагающимися к ней бонусами, они послушны, пока чувствуют, что их шеи сжимает крепкий кулак, и они благодарны, когда этот кулак позволяет им самим душить кого-то ещё. Идеальные холопы, идеальные офицеры, идеальная глина для формовки идеальной империи.  
Платформа замерцала, чтобы собрать из ничего Мэрилина Чанга и его многочисленную свиту. Джим еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть – лишь половина из них была из службы охраны, прочие явно принадлежали к касте парикмахеров и педикюрш.

– Командующий, – Джим отдал честь.

– А у вас тут не так всё пропаще, как я ожидал, – промурлыкал Мэрилин, с любопытством оглядываясь.

От Джима не укрылось, что его взгляд зацепился за Спока.

 

***

 

Кирк был заранее готов к визиту Чанга. Между пятью каютами снесли перегородки, команда техников, отозванная из инженерного, обтянула стены реплицированным шёлком, доктор Льюис, специалист по истории, всю предыдущую ночь подбирала по музейным каталогам и реплицировала мебель, картины и прочую чепуху. Зато теперь Командующий был, очевидно, доволен. 

– Отец получил твои поздравления, Кирк, и благодарит тебя.

– Рад служить Императору.

– И теперь, раз уж я отныне руковожу Флотом, встаёт вопрос о том, кто же возглавит Армаду?

Кирк вытянулся по струнке, и Мэрилин снисходительно улыбнулся.

– Кстати, тот, кто возглавит Армаду, сможет временно отдохнуть от беготни за клингонами. Сейчас для нас куда важнее уничтожить мерзкого бунтовщика Арчера. Он у нас, как заноза в заднице. 

– На его стороне всего лишь четыре звездолёта, сэр.

Чанг поморщился:

– Да, но всего неделю назад их было только три. Впрочем, не будем о грустном. Готов поспорить, новое назначение не станет для тебя сюрпризом, ведь, в отличие от прочих кандидатов, ты один из нас, а значит, имеешь неоспоримое преимущество... Но ты ведь слышал, наверное, о том, какой я подчас бываю капризный? Могу легко передумать.

– Что я должен сделать, сэр, чтобы вы не передумали?

– О, с этим просто. Всего лишь проследи за тем, чтобы мне на «Энтерпрайз» было приятно, – Мэрилин улыбнулся, отчего помада на его губах зафлюоресцировала. – Верю, Кирк, у тебя получится.

 

***

 

Спока выдернул из медитации звонок по интеркому.

– Спок, – не терпящим возражений тоном произнёс капитан. – Через полчаса ты должен быть в каюте Командующего.

– Да, сэр, – ровно ответил старпом, не вставая с пола.

– И не забудь подготовиться.

– Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?

– Считай, тебе повезло, – холодно произнёс Кирк. – Твоя постная рожа и длинные мослы приглянулись Мэрилину. Просёк, к чему я клоню?

– Да, сэр. Понял, – Спок сжал пальцы так, что они побелели, затем, спустя ровно полчаса, поднялся на ноги и, твёрдо ступая, вышел за дверь.

 

***

 

Корабль было невозможно узнать. Роскошью и нелепостью «Энтерпрайз» напоминала орионский бордель. По коридорам тянулись пурпурные ковровые дорожки, обе комнаты отдыха пародировали Версаль, команда, до поледнего энсина, дефилировала в парадной форме последнего образца. Не желая выделяться из толпы, Маккой, скрепя сердце и матерясь, тоже натянул на себя сверкающие тесные тряпки с эмблемой Империи. 

Самых юных и привлекательных Кирк отрядил развлекать Чанга. Способные танцевать – танцевали, умеющие петь – пели. Все, умеющие держать в руках музыкальные инструменты, кроме Спока, дожидались в преображённой под пиршественный зал столовой, когда Чанг сотоварищи соблаговолят откушать под переливы любимых Командующим мелодий. На Спока у Кирка, очевидно, были другие планы, но Боунс даже думать не хотел, какие именно. Воспользовавшись суетой и неразберихой, он собирался выполнить своё обещание, данное Кэрол. В парсеке от корабля располагалась густонаселённая планета Империи, где Кэрол, при известной ловкости, не составило бы труда затеряться. 

Проверив с помощью трикодера, что следующий отрезок коридора свободен, он молча кивнул своей спутнице, и они бегом пересекли пустой участок. Таким манером без приключений добравшись до ангарной палубы, доктор открыл замок экстренным врачебным кодом и затолкал Кэрол в шаттл. Ей не терпелось убраться подальше и поскорее, поэтому они обошлись без прощаний, лишь доктор в последний момент неловко сунул ей свою кредитку.

– Ваш номер могут отследить.

– Кирк поймёт, что вы мне помогли. Он отследит и ваш номер тоже, – взволнованно перебила Маркус, вцепляясь в карточку. – Господи, я сошла с ума. Что я делаю? Ведь в коридорах повсюду камеры, и всё записывается компьютером. Кирк просто грохнет меня из корабельных пушек!

– Ему не до вас сейчас, – нетерпеливо произнёс доктор, вкалывая Кэрол успокоительное. – А у меня есть друзья, которые смогут договориться с компьютером. Кирк ничего не узнает. Когда он заметит ваше отсутствие, «Энтерпрайз» будет в сотне парсеков отсюда, и, чтобы вычислить ваше местонахождение, ему придётся обыскать сотни планет класса М. Кроме того, какой ему резон гнаться за вами? О ребёнке, помимо меня, никто не знает.

– Но он может пытать вас, и вы во всём сознаетесь, – подозрительно нахмурив брови, проговорила Кэрол.

– Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт, – пробормотал доктор, захлопывая дверцу шаттла.

У выхода с ангарной палубы возле лифта он столкнулся со Споком. Из рассечённой скулы и разбитых костяшек сочилась зелёная кровь, новая форма зияла свежими прорехами, а на плече, словно мешок с картошкой, болтался бесчувственный Кирк.

– Доктор, – бесстрастно кивнул вулканец, не сбавляя шага.

– Ты убил его?! – воскликнул ошарашенный Боунс и, запоздало поняв, что крик может привлечь нежелательное внимание, зажал рот рукой.

– Отрицательно, – ответил вулканец, быстро пересекая коридор. Боунс едва поспевал за ним.

– Что ты задумал? Чокнутый гоблин! Ты должен был сперва посоветоваться со мной! – выкрикнул он сердито, заворачивая вслед за старпомом в ангар. – Послушай, я понимаю: после того, что он натворил, тебе хочется его убить, но... – доктор проглотил комок в горле. – Поверь, я знаю, есть такие решения, о которых после сожалеешь. Иногда... надо бороться до последнего, хватаясь даже за мизерную надежду... Может, когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу... – добавил доктор еле слышным шёпотом, глядя на то, как вулканец запихивает Джима в ближайший шаттл.

Закончив с Кирком, Спок обернулся к Маккою:

– Если вы желаете что-либо мне рассказать, доктор, то вам лучше поторопиться, так как я не планирую возвращение на «Энтерпрайз».

– Не планируешь... что? Ты спятил?

– Мой мозг функционирует адекватно. Спасибо, что спросили.

– Погоди, погоди, – доктор вцепился в люк шаттла. – Давай так: ты сейчас мне спокойно и чётко расскажешь, куда ты летишь, что собираешься сделать с Кирком и почему не планируешь возвращаться. Договорились?

Вулканец слегка поднял бровь. Он уже успел занять кресло пилота.

– Доктор, обладание этой информацией поставит под угрозу вашу безопасность.

– Ты уже не первый сегодня, кто пророчит мне пытки. Ну!

Брови старпома на секунду взлетели к чёлке, но голос остался по-прежнему ровен:

– Я намерен высадиться с капитаном на необитаемую планету класса М и проследить за тем, чтобы он не смог вернуться на корабль или связаться с командованием. Так как мой поступок будет расценен, как похищение вышестоящего офицера, планировать возвращение на «Энтерпрайз» мне было бы в высшей степени нелогично. Моё решение действовать в одиночку продиктовано очевидными соображениями: в случае, если вина за случившееся ляжет на одного меня, командование кораблём с вероятностью семьдесят три и три десятых процента перейдёт к Монтгомери Скотту, что будет являться наиболее благоприятным исходом в сложившейся ситуации, – вулканец помолчал, внимательно разглядывая хмурящегося Маккоя. – Вы хотели мне что-то рассказать доктор? Боюсь, у меня мало времени.

Боунс убрал руку с дверцы шаттла.  
– Это... это про моего отца. Неважно, забудь, – неожиданно для самого себя он протянул вулканцу ладонь.

Тот, поколебавшись долю секунды, крепко сжал её в ответ.

– Удачи, Спок.

– Благодарю, доктор. Живите долго и процветайте.

Боунс попытался скопировать вулканский жест, но у него ничего не вышло, пальцы ни в какую не желали выстраиваться в чужеродную конструкцию.  
Маккой поспешно вышел из ангара, дверь за ним защёлкнулась, и датчик на консоли показал, что началась разгерметизация отсека. Спустя десять секунд шлюз закрылся, и автоматика вновь наполнила помещение воздухом.

– Удачи тебе, гоблин, – тихо повторил Боунс и зашагал к лифту.  
  


# Часть третья

  
  
Спок планировал держаться в стороне он оживлённых путей. Шаттл двигался на максимально доступной скорости в сторону системы двойной звезды Никты. Вокруг большей из звёзд, Альфы Никты, вращалась подходящая необитаемая планета класса М. Климатические условия, флора и фауна обеспечат Кирку более чем девяносто девяти процентную возможность выживания. Остатков топлива Споку хватит, чтобы долететь до ближайшей населённой планеты, а оттуда уже он попытается добраться до Нового Вулкана. Единственным способом побороть ад, что плескался у него внутри, виделась процедура прохождения Колинара.

Спустя полчаса Кирк начал приходить в себя. Проморгавшись, он огляделся и, хрипло выругавшись, натянул сдерживающие его ремни. 

– Ты сдохнешь, жалкий гоблин. Я убью тебя, я убью твою черномазую девку, убью нытика-алкаша Боунса, убью всех, кто тебе небезразличен. Я доберусь до твоей дряхлой копии и прикончу твоего отца. Я уничтожу остатки твоего выродившегося племени. Ты пожалеешь, сука, о том, что поднял на меня руку!

Спок пожалел, что не вставил пленнику кляп. Кирк, плюясь слюной, принялся на трёх языках оскорблять последними словами его мать. Только пригрозив повторить нервный захват, Спок добился относительной тишины. Шаттл влетел в метеоритный поток, и маневрирование требовало полного его внимания.

Спок недооценил Джима. Точнее, производители ремней не учли чудовищную силу сверхлюдей. Когда Спок обернулся на шум, было уже поздно – Кирк одним движением разорвал путы, словно они были сделаны не из прочно переплетённых стальных и пластиковых нитей, а из марли. Будто этого ему показалось мало для того, чтобы продемонстрировать свою мощь, Кирк ударил кулаком по креслу, к которому только что был прикручен, и то разлетелось на куски.

– Ты сдохнешь, – с ненавистью повторил Кирк и бросился на вулканца. 

По полу покатился клубок сцепленных тел. Удары следовали один за другим, не переставая. Спок был даже где-то рад дать выход ярости, которая неделями выжигала его изнутри. Кирк бил, целясь в голову, в висок, в горло, в глаза. Через контакт с его кожей Спок ощущал бешеное, звериное исступление и неодолимое желание убить. С каждой секундой Споку приходилось всё хуже – Кирк был быстрее, сильнее, а главное, в отличие от вулканца, не собирался щадить противника. Вырвавшись из захвата, Кирк выдрал из палубы пилотское кресло и обрушил Споку на голову. Тот закачался, взгляд поплыл, но вулканец смог повиснуть на капитане, вцепившись рукой в плечо. Пальцы инстинктивно легли на верные точки, и Кирк свалился на остатки приборного пульта, заставив то, что там ещё было живого, дымиться и искрить.

С трудом отдышавшись, Спок, шатаясь, оттащил капитана прочь. Необходимо было срочно заняться шаттлом. Пока он летел без управления, корпус выдержал попадание нескольких крупных метеоритов, в результате чего полностью разрушились двигатели и произошла разгерметизация. Автоматически включившееся силовое поле изолировало мостик, но датчики системы жизнеобеспечения мигали практически на нуле. Связь не работала также.

Споку сейчас очень бы не помешала вторая пара рук, но максимум, чем мог ему помочь капитан – это не мешать. Наладив подачу кислорода и кое-как остановив процесс падения температуры, Спок вынужден был признать, что, располагая теперешними ресурсами, это всё, на что он при сложившихся обстоятельствах способен. Шаттл мог свободно дрейфовать до встречи со следующим астероидом, в то время, как его команда была обеспечена кислородом на три целых четыре десятых часа, пока не кончится резервное горючее, поддерживающее кровоток в системе жизнеобеспечения.

Ещё раз для верности надавив на нервные окончания Джима, Спок, за неимением целых кресел, привалился к противоположной стене.

Каждые двадцать минут он поднимался, чтобы освежить плечевой захват и осторожно споить бесчувственному Кирку глоток воды. Дышать становилось всё труднее и думать тоже. В состав комплектации шаттла входили два скафандра с трёхчасовым запасом кислорода и импульсными двигателями. Логично было бы воспользоваться ими, чтобы попытаться добраться до ближайшей пригодной для жизни планеты, тем более, что дрейфущий шаттл болтался в радиусе досягаемости нескольких из них. Проблема заключалась в том, что после столкновения с метеоритом из двух скафандров уцелел только один. 

Разбуди он Кирка сейчас, тот без зазрений совести бросит Спока умирать, и через два часа будет на орбите Гемеры-8, а максимум через сутки – после утрясения всех формальностей и установления личности – на «Энтерпрайз».  
Логика подсказывала, что Спок должен воспользоваться скафандром сам. Это было единственным решением. Он разулся и собрался было облачиться в скафандр, но его внимание привлёк хриплый задыхающийся звук. Спок повернулся к Кирку. Лицо того приобрело синюшный оттенок, впрочем, Спок подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше. Грудь Кирка тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, без толку гоняя насыщенный углекислотой воздух. Это не Джим, напомнил себе Спок, больше не Джим. Но перемазанное зелёной и красной кровью лицо было точь-в-точь такое же, как у его Джима. Спок вспомнил мелдинг с ним и его странные, даже по земным меркам, рассуждения о любви, вспомнил отчаянный страх потерять себя и глубокую, обращённую к нему, Споку, нежность, вспомнил всё, через что тот прошёл: сиротство, жестокость отчима, Тарсус, наполненный радиацией двигательный отсек...  
Спок отстегнул от скафандра баллон со сжатым воздухом, пододвинул к Джиму и приоткрыл кран. С тихим шипением из трубки потёк живительный газ. Дополнительные полтора часа жизни Джиму и отказ от ста семидесяти лет, которые сулила Споку статистика. Пальцы снова сжались на чужом плече, и глаза невольно, в который уже раз, скользнули по лицу. Сейчас, в тихом и беспомощном Джиме ничто не напоминало Споку сверхчеловека. Он осторожно провёл пальцем по мальчишески-пухлым, полуоткрытым губам. Острая боль потери прожгла его. Он отодвинулся и, приказав себе проснуться через двадцать минут, провалился в транс.  
Когда Спок очнулся в очередной раз, последние капли кислорода подходили к концу, каждый вдох давался с огромным трудом и тратить силы на нервный захват уже не имело смысла – приди Джим в себя, у него всё равно не хватило бы сил на борьбу. Но Спок не хотел видеть его агонию, и преодолев разделявшее их пространство, коснулся расслабленных мышц.  
Была ещё одна причина, по которой он делал это. Очень личная и, пожалуй, даже эгоистичная. Он предпочитал умереть рядом с прежним Джимом, на которого был так сильно, до боли в сердце, похож лежащий без сознания человек, а не рядом с чудовищем, в которого тот мутировал.

Поняв, что следующего раза не понадобится, Спок прислонился к переборке рядом с Джимом, бережно переплёл их пальцы и закрыл глаза, чтобы больше уже не открывать.

 

***

 

Когда он их распахнул, то тут же зажмурился от направленных в лицо раструбов, испускающих мертвенно-синий болезненно-яркий свет. В ноздри бил незнакомый кислый запах. Спустя секунду Спок снова открыл глаза и, щурясь, огляделся. Он лежал, абсолютно голый, в центре просторного, геометрически неправильного помещения. Тело его - со стороны, наверное, казалось, парило в воздухе - а на деле опиралось на упругую подушку силового поля. Вокруг него так же в воздухе парили похожие на улиток существа со множеством свисающих из-под ракушек мягких конечностей. Стремительно вернулись воспоминания, и Спок приподнялся на локтях, ища глазами Кирка.

– Где второй? Тот, с которым я летел? – сипло спросил он, по горлу словно прошлись наждачкой.

Существа переглянулись между собой, и Спок вспомнил с досадой, что на нём ничего нет, а, следовательно, и универсального переводчика тоже.

Самое крупное из существ выпустило облако розоватого цвета, и запах в комнате усилился. Другие существа ответили ему тем же. Принюхавшись, Спок осознал, что запахи, которыми обмениваются существа, отличаются между собой и, возможно, это местный способ передачи информации. Здесь он был бы бессилен даже с универсальным переводчиком.  
Одно из существ протянуло ему пепельную, похожую на резиновую конечность, в складке которой поднималась и опадала рыхлая серая масса. Спок замер, надеясь, что существо прояснит свои намерения. Так и произошло. Улитка склонила голову и, растянув бесформенный рот, вгрызлась острыми дёснами в отвратительный комок, пережевала, а затем требовательно посмотрела на Спока. Сдерживая отвращение, тот взял подношение в руку, отщипнул кусочек и осторожно положил в рот. Странная субстанция не имела вкуса, ощущалась губчатая консистенция и только.

Надеясь, что существо сможет правильно интерпретировать его жесты, Спок ткнул себя в грудь, а затем показал улитке два пальца. По-видимому, этого оказалось достаточно. Посовещавшись с собратьями при помощи пахучих выделений, существо пришло к какому-то решению, и силовая подушка, державшая Спока, плавно взмыв, поплыла по неровной траектории в неведомом направлении, окружённая эскортом парящих улиток. Внезапно стена, в которую норовила врезаться силовая подушка вулканца, растаяла, и вся кавалькада влетела в помещение, гораздо меньшее, чем первое. Места хватило только на то, чтобы разместились Спок, пытавшийся, сохраняя достоинство, максимально ровно устоять на невидимой опоре, пятеро улиток, пользующиеся, очевидно, тем же способом перемещения, и Джим Кирк, в отличие от разом смутившегося Спока, полностью одетый. Кирк выкрикивал проклятия и колотил, как безумный, в кокон силового поля. Спок предположил, что капитан сохранил свою рваную и перепачканную форму лишь потому, что ни одна из улиток не рискнула к нему приблизиться.

– Спок! – прорычал Кирк, заметив старпома. – Выпусти меня немедленно, и я пообещаю тебя не убивать!

Доверия слова капитана вызывали менее, чем на одну тысячную процента. Спок оглядел Кирка. Тот выглядел полностью оправившимся. Гораздо больше его тревожило сложившееся положение. Да, они выжили. Но цель, которую Спок поставил изначально, не было достигнута. Более того, они оказались во власти странных существ при полном отсутствии какой-либо коммуникации с ними. Хотя основанная на реакциях улиток вероятность, что те позволят провести с собой мелдинг, составляла почти пятнадцать целых четыре сотых процента. Стоило попытаться.

В ладони Спока всё ещё шевелились остатки серой пищемассы. Собрав волю в кулак, он доел угощение и жестом показал одной из улиток, что желал бы подойти к ней поближе. Их силовые подушки соприкоснулись, и вулканец медленно, избегая резких движений, шагнул по направлению к существу. Споку совсем не хотелось оказаться запертым, подобно Кирку, в силовой клетке, в случае, если бы аборигены сочли его поведение агрессивным. Ещё меньше ему хотелось оказаться запертым в одной клетке с Кирком.  
Вулканец подходил к улитке ближе, та оставалась неподвижной. Спок двигался плавно и так неторопливо, как только мог, хозяева планеты, обмениваясь ароматическими сигналами, пристально наблюдали за ним. Даже Кирк, притихнув, следил за ним с любопытством, очевидно, разгадав его намерения.

Наконец, пальцы Спока опустились на то, что заменяло существу лицо. «Не тревожьтесь, я не причиню вам зла», – послал он успокаивающую мысль, и дёрнувшаяся было улитка послала сородичам розовое облако кислого газа. Спок мог только надеяться, что послание предписывало остальным не вмешиваться.

«Я – Спок», – сообщил он улитке. «А это – Джеймс Кирк, он, в некотором роде, мой арестант. Я рассчитывал высадить его на необитаемую планету, пригодную для гуманоидов, но в результате столкновения с метеоритами шаттл, на котором мы летели, пришёл в негодность». 

«Джеймс Кирк – разумное существо?» – Спок почувствовал недоумение в чужом разуме. 

«Да, разумеется». 

«Разумные существа не проявляют агрессию, – с недоверием возразила улитка. - Он болен?» 

То, что было предметом его бесплодных изысканий, боли и мук на протяжении последних месяцев, укладывалось в одно-единственное слово: 

«Да». 

Существо безмолствовало, и Спок пояснил: 

«В его кровь при попытке спасения жизни было введено неизученное вещество, вызвавшее необратимые изменения в психике». 

Существо не отвечало, вулканец чувствовал только его изумление. 

«Но это невозможно, – произнесло оно наконец. – В природе нет необратимых процессов». 

Несколько миллисекунд Спок переваривал эту новость. Весь его опыт и незаурядное образование твердили об обратном. 

«Значит ли это, что вы можете вернуть Джеймса Кирка в прежнее состояние?» – осторожно спросил он, усилием воли душа реанимированную надежду. 

Прежде чем ответить, улитка долго совещалась с сородичами. Эмоциональный фон, исходящий от неё, был скорее доброжелательный, и это, а также отсутствие немедленного отказа, заставило Спока напрячь все умственные силы, чтобы подавить собственные эмоции. 

«Если всё обстоит так, как вы говорите, в обратном преобразовании не будет ничего сложного, – наконец мысленно произнесло существо, и сердцебиение Спока усилилось на пятьдесять три процента. – Но нам бы не хотелось делать это задаром. Вы тоже должны будете предложить нам что-нибудь ценное». 

«Что угодно», – не в силах больше сдерживать спокойствие, чуть ли не закричал в ответ Спок, и эмоции, прорвав щиты, хлынули в сознание улитки. 

«Нам вовсе не нужны ни ваша жизнь, ни ваша смерть, – произнесла та с лёгким оттенком удивления и сарказма. – Гораздо полезнее для нас будет постичь тот способ, посредством которого мы с вами в данный момент обмениваемся информацией. То, что вы про себя именуете телепатией, можно, по моим поверхностным наблюдениям, развить у любого разумного существа». 

Спок заверил улитку в согласии на любые затрагивающие его мозг эксперименты. 

«Кроме того, нас интересует ваш опыт и знания», – добавило существо. 

«Они в вашем распоряжении», – подтвердил вулканец. 

Улитка передала по мысленной связи волну довольства, и Спок, поняв, что разговор закончен, прервал мелдинг. 

 

***

 

У улиткоподобных существ не было космических кораблей, но им не составило труда после обратного преобразования, проделанного с Джимом, поместить его в кокон силового поля и зашвырнуть прямиком на «Энтерпрайз». О дальнейшей судьбе Спока Джим знал лишь то, что тот остался на планете. 

Саму обратную трансформацию и первые часы после неё Джим не помнил. Когда он очнулся, на нём была надета точная копия его парадной формы, только свежая и без дыр, его окружали кислая вонь, пукающие чем-то розовым улитки и инопланетные линии перспективы, сворачивающие мозг в штопор. Затем вдали он увидал сутулую фигуру старпома, с головы до пят закутанную в чёрную траурную хламиду. И сперва эта хламида навела на пугающую мысль, что больше он Спока во флоте не увидит, а только потом нахлынули воспоминания. Джим зашатался, раздавленный их напором, но его удержал барьер силового поля. А в следующую секунду он уже обнаружил себя на мостике «Энтерпрайз». Лица друзей смотрели на него с испугом и ненавистью. Джим судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь вспомнить, кто из них не успел по его вине побывать хотя бы раз в камере агонии. Разве что, Чехов. И то только потому, что его вину каждый раз брал на себя Сулу. Ах да, и Ухура. За неё отрабатывал Спок. От произненсённого мысленно имени в глазах почернело, и Джим, чтобы не упасть, инстинктивно схватился за поручень капитанского кресла. Скотти уже освободил его для капитана и стоял навытяжку, по новой имперской традиции отдавая честь.

– Вольно, – едва шевеля губами, произнёс Джим. – Вы, мистер Скотт, побудьте здесь ещё за меня, мне надо в медицинский отсек.

Он сам не знал, зачем ему понадобился Боунс. Что он может ему сказать, в чём повиниться, что исправить? Понадобился, и всё тут. Джим всегда был человеком инстинктов.

Маккой выглядел обескураженныи и до смерти напуганным. Его искренний верный друг!

– Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, капитан? – наконец, взяв себя в руки, поинтерсовался доктор, и Джим умереть был готов, чтобы только вернуть те старые добрые времена, когда Боунс, не спрашивая, сам кидался ему наперерез с гипошприцем.

– Нет, – честно ответил Джим. – Мне очень плохо.

– Чем я могу помочь? – профессиональным тоном проговорил Маккой, не проявляя особого рвения, разве что, в его голосе скользнула нотка удивления.

– Ничем, – так же честно ответил Джим. – Ничем.

Молчание длилось невероятно долго, пока, наконец, Джим не спросил сухим, лишённым намёка на эмоции тоном:

– Командующий Чанг всё ещё находится на «Энтерпрайз»?

– Да, – подтвердил Боунс. Непонимание в его глазах росло с каждой секундой.

Джим кивнул:

– Спасибо, доктор. Вы очень мне помогли.

Избегая ошарашенных глаз Маккоя, он отвернулся и толкнул дверь медотсека, возле которой всё это время стоял.

– Компьютер, определить местонахождение Командующего Чанга.

– Четвёртая палуба, первая комната отдыха, капитан, – ответил запрограммированный голос.

– Спасибо, – бесцветно произнёс Джим и выключил комм.

Он быстрыми шагами пересёк коридор, вошёл в турболифт и с тем же непроницемым застывшим лицом нашёл нужную дверь. Никто не ожидал, что капитан корабля, только что назначенный глава Звёздной Армады вытащит фазер и начнёт стрелять по гостям. Тем не менее, всё именно так и произошло. Несмотря на то, что сверхчеловеческая реакция Джима осталась в прошлом, хмельной и разнежившийся Чанг не успел среагировать, не говоря уже о его перепуганной свите. Девятнадцать оглушённых тел замерли в нелепых позах в обрамлении помпезного интерьера времён мадам Помпадур. Застывшие в недоумении члены экипажа звездолёта уставились на своего, спятившего по их мнению, капитана.

– Говорит Кирк, – проговорил он в коммуникатор. – Приказываю службе охраны оглушить всех находящихся на корабле членов экипажа звездолёта «Креолка» и доставить в арестантскую... Кирк – мостику. Поднять щиты на максимум. Сулу, Дэвидсон, Ройзинг, Мариотт, Свенсен, Линдбург, Семёнов, Ким, Питерсон, Орэйо и Келли идут со мной в абордажную команду. Наша цель – телепортироваться на борт «Креолки», обезоружить экипаж и захватить управление. Скотт, вы капитан, в случае нашей неудачи, стреляйте по звездолёту. Постарайтесь вывести из строя фазерные батареи. Всё ясно?

– Нет, то есть, да, сэр, – пробормотал изумлённый Скотти, и Джим, отжав кнопку связи, быстрым шагом поспешил в транспортаторную.

 

***

 

Команда Чанга, в отсутствие капитана, не оказала серьёзного сопротивления. В немалой степени этому поспособствовал сам Чанг, убравший из командования кораблём всех сильных офицеров и окруживший себя подхалимами.  
В течении получаса экипаж был разоружён и сопротивление подавлено. Джим назначил Сулу капитаном «Креолки», а десять человек абордажной группы оставил там же, в качестве гаранта сохранения новой власти. После чего в одиночестве вернулся на «Энтерпрайз» и объявил всеобщее собрание команды через пять минут. Когда все, кто не был занят неотложными делами собрались в комнате отдыха, Джим включил трансляцию на мостик «Энтерпрайз» и в рубку «Креолки» и, выйдя вперёд перед экипажем, глядя в глаза своим бывшим друзьям и тем, которых назначил на его звездолёт Комак, рассказал о заговоре сверхлюдей, о роли в нём Комака и крови Хана, о своём превращении в сверхчеловека и обратно, о пленении Чанга, захвате «Креолки» и о намерении присоединиться к повстанческой армии адмирала Арчера. Замолчав, Джим обвёл лица собравшихся долгим взглядом.

– Идя со мной, вы выступаете против Империи и императора, поэтому я никого не держу. Всех, кто откажется, будут высажены на ближайшей населённой планете Империи.

В зале поднялся шёпот, люди переглядывались. Многи выглядели ошеломлёнными, некоторые – испуганными, но много было и тех, кто откровенно радовался.

– Я прошу каждого из вас всё тщательно обдумать и сообщить мне о своём решении до окончания альфа-смены. После чего «Энтерпрайз» приблизится к Ганимеду-5, и все желающие будут транспортированы в столицу колонии.

Ещё раз оглядев зал, Джим резко развернулся и зашагал к себе. Кажется, за ним бросился Боунс, но сейчас Джим никого не хотел видеть. На ходу связавшись с рубкой и приказав следовать в сектор, где по данным имперской разведки в последний раз видели корабли Арчера, а затем велев Ухуре сделать всё, чтобы выйти на связь с адмиралом, он захлопнул дверь каюты, отсекая себя от остального мира. Голова гудела и раскалывалась. Джим реплицировал таблетку от головной боли, но тут взгляд упал на аккуратно застеленную йоменом постель, и лицо от нахлынувших воспоминаний потемнело. Швырнув пилюлю в утилизатор, он метнулся за дверь, где его с гипошприцем, мешками под глазами и взглядом, полным вселенской боли, поджидал Боунс.

 

***

 

– Пей.

Даже мать в детстве не пихала ему в лицо стакан так настойчиво, как это делал сейчас Боунс. Тем более, что в стакане плескалось вовсе не молоко, а какое-то вонючее сорокоградусное пойло.

– Пей же, – в голосе друга удивительным образом сочетались мольба и угроза, и Джим повиновался. 

Горло обожгло так, словно внутрь плеснули жидким пламенем. С оценкой крепости инопланетной бурды он ошибся, как минимум, в два раза.

– А теперь говори! Как тебе это удалось, и где, чёрт побери, Спок?! – потребовал доктор, немедленно наполняя стакан снова до краёв.

– Боунс... – потерянно выдавил Джим, уронив голову на стол. – Не надо.

– Говори! – безжалостно повторил Маккой, встряхивая капитана за плечи. Давай, начни с того, как Спок отволок тебя в шаттл. Расскажи всё, что помнишь!

– Боунс, – бессвязно прошептал он, проглатывая выпивку. – Невозможно исправить. Невозможно.

– Что невозможно исправить? – задохнулся испугом доктор, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Спок мёртв? Погиб? Ты его убил?!

Джим покачал головой, резко хватая со стола причудливо изогнутую бутылку и сам наполняя стакан.

– Жив, – наконец выдавил он.

Маккой выдохнул.

– То, что я натворил, – запрокинув голову и глядя в потолок, безжизненно проговорил Джим, – не исправить. Невозможно.

– Это был не ты, – горячо перебил доктор, но капитан не замечал ни его слов, ни полных сочувствия глаз, ни крепкой руки на своём плече. 

– Невозможно... – ровно, без надрыва и эмоций, с каждым разом тише и тише повторял он, опорожняя стакан за стаканом, пока очередное беспамятство не накрыло его, словно опрокинувшийся вагон с углём.

 

***

 

С официальной победы над Комаком и его пособниками прошло около месяца, но это означало только то, что на Земле и ещё нескольких стратегически важных планетах был восстановлен институт Федерации. Комак, всё ещё располагавший несколькими десятками звездолётов, окопался в Лаврентийской системе и периодически совершал налёты, в основном на торговые и пассажирские суда и слабо защищённые нейтральные и входящие в Федерацию планеты. Гражданская война переросла в терроризм.  
Новый Вулкан месяцы, проведённые под номинальной властью империи, так же как и последовавший за ними год кровопролитной войны провёл относительно спокойно, и вулканцам следовало благодарить за это Сарека, убедившего Комака, что отдалённая, лишённая запасов дилития планета с популяцией, составляющей одну тысячную от населения Сан-Франциско, не стоит ни его внимания, ни его сил. Джим восхищался дипломатической ловкостью посла, сумевшего одними только словами уберечь остатки своего народа, и был ему особенно благодарен за то, что даже в самых отчаянных и безнадёжных ситуациях, в которых он на этой войне побывал не раз, его грела мысль о том, что Спок, несмотря ни на что, находится в безопасности.

Джим возобновил переписку со старшим Споком, прерванную практически сразу после его злосчастного воскрешения. Он не посвятил старика в подробности, а тот не настаивал, всегда готовый дать то, что Джиму нужно, не прося ничего взамен. Джиму нужно было знать, в порядке ли Спок, и старик отвечал, что тот здоров, и Джиму этого было достаточно, чтобы собрать себя в кулак и прожить очередной сумасшедший день, проделывая невероятное и вытворяя невозможное. За свои подвиги Джим приобрёл славу не то героя, не то фокусника. С одной только «Энтерпрайз» на поломанных варп-двигателях он умудрился выйти победителем из схватки с пятью кораблями; с помощью блефа и благородного безумия сумел предотвратить геноцид на Альфе Денеба; рискнул один на один схватиться со сверхчеловеком, одним из приспешников Комака, и победил, воткнув тому в шею попавшийся под руку гипошприц Боунса.

Спок был в порядке и недавно завершил вулканский обряд прохождения Колинара. Как объяснил старик, это означало, что отныне тот свободен от любых эмоций и чувств . Что ж, и к лучшему. Значит, Спок не будет просыпаться посреди ночи, захлёбываясь собственным криком, как это делает Джим. Пройдёт ещё немного времени, и Спок женится, так как это логично, а женившись, увеличит население Нового Вулкана на десять, а то и двадцать остроухих маленьких умников. Вот тогда, возможно, Джим убедит себя, что всё позади, и навестит его. А может, так и не осмелится.

Джим приобрёл привычку воровать из медотсека снотворное, а Боунс, в свою очередь, приобрёл привычку вести себя так, будто ничего не происходит, только всё чаще прикладывался к бутылке в угрюмой полутьме своей неуютной каюты, чтобы потом, не успев насладиться забвением, торопливо глотать нейтрализующие алкоголь таблетки, твердя себе, что он врач, а не пьянчужка. За полтора года бывшая прислала всего одно фото дочки. На нём Джоанну держал за руку пепельный блондин лет тридцати пяти в джинсах, футболке с эмблемой «Атланта Брэйвз», легкомысленным хвостом до лопаток и беспечной белозубой улыбкой, почти такой, как у Джима в его лучшие дни. Джо, наряженная в розовое воздушное платье, держала в свободной руке огромного плюшевого зайца и лучилась довольством и радостью, светясь, словно начищенная монетка. Яркая, как пощёчина, картинка кричала: ты нам не нужен, у Джоанны новый отец, гораздо, в тысячу раз лучше! Доктор не мог не смотреть на фото – там была его дочь, но чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше ему хотелось сдохнуть.

Другое его «дитя», Джим, не лучился довольством, хоть и тоже не проявлял заинтересованности в заботе доктора. Джим закапывался в работу, как в нору, прячась от эмоций, как чёртов хобгоблин спасался от них на Новом Вулкане, постигая какой-то идиотский бесчеловечный ритуал чувственного оскопления. Джим бросался под фазеры, рискуя собой каждый божий день, а по ночам вырубался, наглотавшись таблеток, или вгрызался зубами в подушку, чтобы волчьим воем не напугать экипаж. Боунс был бессилен помочь. Он был только доктор, а не хренов волшебник, поэтому только хмурился в ответ на механические улыбки капитана, тоже сияющие, как монетки, но только фальшивые. Он так привык к этой оборонительно-наступательной, не имеющей не малейшего отношения к веселью растянутости губ, что неуверенная, подрагивающая, но пробирающая искренностью улыбка на лице Джима подействовала на него, как удар. «Энтерпрайз» только выбралась из затяжной недельной заварушки, в течение которой абсолютно отсутствовала связь с остальным миром. Было, конечно, чему порадоваться, но от Джима доктор этого как-то не ожидал.

– Он спрашивал обо мне, – тихо пояснил капитан, увидев вопрос в глазах Боунса. – У старого Спока. Спрашивал. Обо мне.

– Ааа, – невнятно протянул доктор, не решив ещё, что менее жестоко: поддержать в капитане бессмысленную надежду или вывалить на него очевидный факт, что интересоваться, выжил ли в очередной бойне самый храбрый боец Федерации, всего-навсего логично, поэтому он просто снова наполнил стакан до краёв и в несколько жадных глотков осушил его.

Капитан нечасто бывал в каюте Маккоя, тот большую часть суток проводил в медотсеке, и Джим как-то привык по умолчанию считать это место ареалом его постоянного обитания. Похоже, это почти соответствовало истине, потому что, если бы не скомканное на постели кирпично-рыжее одеяло и выглядывающие из-под его свисающего до пола края чуть поблёскивающие пустые бутылки, каюта выглядела бы нежилой чуть более, чем полностью. Здесь, вдали от биокроватей, медицинских сканеров и снующих взад-вперёд медицинских сестёр, Боунс выглядел сиротливо. Его двухдневная, с пробивающейся кое-где сединой щетина и залапанный пальцами, мелко подрагивающий в такт вибрации двигателей стоящий на полу стакан только усиливали это ощущение.

– ...Я люблю октябрь, – внезапно каким-то отрешённым, совсем не привычным ему голосом произнёс доктор, и Джим подумал, что тот совершенно пьян. – Влажная жара сменяется влажной прохладой, дожди омывают покрытые мхом морщинистые стволы. Палитра сужается до серого, коричневого и зелёного, под подошвами чавкают листья: больше не красные, не золотые, а промокшие и ржавые, они как кляксы на чёрном асфальте. И люблю, когда шумит ручей. Бежит, сам себя торопя, осмелев после ливня. Я всю жизнь прожил в деревенской Джорджии. В рассыпающемся от старости доме среди обвитых плющом тёмно-серых стволов. Это был Эдем, Джим, грёбаный Эдем. Только представь: океан тянущейся к небу листвы, зелёное вакхическое буйство, запах мириада цветов. Каждый день я ходил одной и той же тропинкой, и каждый грёбаный день всё было немного иначе, всё было новое, другое: тени, свет, воздух, паутина, капли, птичий свист, пение лягушёк, стрёкот цикад, мелькание мошек, парение ястреба. Я мог прожить там ещё два миллиона лет, и мне бы не надоело, понимаешь? Два чёртовых миллиона лет!

– Боунс...

– Я никогда, ни секунды, даже будучи безмозглым пацаном и бегая в мокром памперсе, не мечтал о космосе! Мне нравилась Земля! Её красота и щедрость, совершенство её даров. Чёртовы дожди, налипшие на ботинки листья, мокрые следы на веранде. Мне даром не нужен был проклятый Звёздный Флот, дьявол его задери!

– Боунс... – Джим обхватил доктора за плечи и крепко прижал к себе. Тот сморгнул набежавшую каплю и, как ребёнок к игрушке, вновь потянулся к бутылке. Кирк попытался ему помешать, но Маккой, саркастически фыркнув, оттолкнул его руку.

– Я сбежал от пустоты, навалившейся после развода, в ещё большую пустоту. Ни грёбаных звонких капель, ни серого мягкого неба, ни листьев, ничего! Забрызганные кровью бинты, пропитанные гноем тампоны, блеск внутренностей, торчащих из разорванных тел, шёпот умирающих, смертный хлад в иллюминаторе, вечно дрожащая, как в агонии, палуба, - он пнул пустой стакан, и тот покатился по полу.

– Боунс, прошу тебя...

– Джоанна, Джим. Я говорю о Джоанне! О, какой же я грёбаный старый осёл! Мне казалось до обидного мало видеться с нею один день в месяц, как постановил чёртов ублюдочный суд, и я, как последний кретин, побежал, роняя тапки, записываться во Флот! Как будто никогда лучше, чем раз в месяц!

– Боунс, клянусь тебе, как только мы разобьём Комака, я вытребую для тебя у Арчера самых лучших флотских адвокатов, – обещал Кирк, успокаивающе поглаживая доктора по спине. – У тебя будет столько же прав видеть дочь, как и у твоей бывшей. Ты покажешь Джоанне «Энтерпрайз», покажешь орбитальную базу, Луну...

– Джим, – перебил доктор и, вывернувшись из дружеской хватки, сам вцепился Кирку в плечи. – Она была такая крошка, когда я её бросил... – оборвавшись вороньим карканьем, слова застряли у Боунса в горле.

– Замолчи! – возмутился Джим, зажмуриваясь на секунду, чтобы дать другу возможность незаметно вытереть слёзы. – Ты не бросал её! Ты не сделал ничего, за что должен был бы себя винить!

Боунс хрипло расхохотался. Тусклый, включённый на двадцать процентов свет, сочащийся из-под красноватого казённого абажура, падая на морщины и складки, прорезавшие измождённое усталостью лицо доктора, навевал мысли о марсианских каналах.

– Кто бы говорил, Джим, кто бы говорил! – как всякий пьяный человек, он легко менял настроение. Смех оборвался, и черты Маккоя исказила гневная гримаса. – Вспомни, как пытался отправиться на тот свет, чёртов ты вонючий засранец!

– Боунс... – Джим решительно выдернул бутылку и, не найдя лучшего применения, плеснул жидкость себе в горло. – Вовсе нет.

– Как же! – доктор фыркнул. – скажи ещё, что не ломишься в самую гущу каждый раз, когда есть шанс заработать за счёт Флота бесплатную панихиду!

– Хватит, – неожиданно холодно оборвал капитан, отправляя бутылку вместе с невыпитым остатком в утилизатор. – Мне пора идти. 

 

***

 

– Сэр, – взгляд капитана «Креолки» с подёрнутого помехами экрана видеосвязи был прям, как шпага, и так же остёр. – Миллер не может не знать о планах Комака.

Миллер был тем самым неудачливым сверхчеловеком, получившим несколько дней назад от капитана заряженный гипошприц в шею. Сверхчеловек сидел на гауптвахте, отгороженный ото всех силовым полем и взглядом прожигал в офицерах охраны невидимые миру дыры. Вопрос, поднятый Сулу, обсуждался не первый раз, и Джим, отвечая, выглядел усталым.

– Я в курсе, но он молчит. Предлагаешь пытать?

Сулу нахмурился. Как раз это он и собирался предложить. Раз уж противник не брезгует никакими методами, с какой стати миндальничать им? Несколько умелых пинков по яйцам спасут, возможно, тысячи человеческих жизней. Кирку давно пора смириться и отпустить своё прошлое. Чувство вины, от которого тот никак не избавится, вредит и ему самому, и общему делу. Сулу хотел было высказать всё это Джиму в лицо, но, заглянув тому в глаза, понял, что любые доводы окажутся бесполезны.

– Нам нужен вулканец в наших рядах, – ухватился он за внезапную спасительную идею. – С помощью мелдинга мы сможем узнать о намерениях Комака, не прибегая к насилию.

Джим медленно кивнул: Сулу был прав. Следовало обратиться за помощью на Новый Вулкан. То, что им удалось пленить сообщника Комака – невероятная удача, и глупо упускать шанс узнать о противнике всё. 

 

...Старый Спок выслушал просьбу Джима, как обычно, не перебивая, глядя на него тёпло, принимающе и немного грустно.

– Я обещаю что-нибудь сделать, – проговорил он, кивая. – Если других вариантов не найдётся, прилечу сам.

– Спасибо, – Джим позволил себе несколько лишних секунд полюбоваться лицом старика, сотканным из теней и острых ломаных линий, и неохотно отключил связь. 

Когда война закончится, он обязательно его навестит, непременно. Джим помнил увиденную им на Дельте Веги бездну одиночества, и сейчас она как никогда сильно резонировала с его собственной. Вот только он никогда больше не даст старику своего согласия на мелдинг.

 

***

 

Электронная записка от Прайма была более, чем загадочна. «Есть мнение, что в природе нет необратимых процессов». После странной фразы стояла сегодняшняя звёздная дата и время на три часа позже текущего. Точно в указанное время, в разгар альфа-смены, прибыл шаттл с Нового Вулкана. Джим оставил мостик на Скотти и бросился к ангарной палубе, спеша встретить гостя. Уже перед самой дверью шлюза он остановился, чтобы одёрнуть форму, и переключился с бега на соответствующий должности шаг. Полотно двери скользнуло в сторону, и Джим оцепенел, не замечая, как по позвоночнику катятся, оставляя на форменке тёмные следы, холодные капли.

– Спок? – выдавил он, не узнавая собственный голос.

– Капитан, – бесстрастно наклонил голову тот.

Джим не знал, что говорить и что думать, он мог только, рвано дыша, глядеть в невозмутимое лицо вулканца под неумолчный барабанный бой в перепонках.

– Совет Старейшин счёл необходимым удовлетворить вашу просьбу, – констатировал очевидное Спок, и Джим, выйдя из транса, громко сглотнул.

– Не ожидал, что это будешь ты, – признался он.

– Совет счёл меня наиболее подходящей кандидатурой, ввиду того, что моё присутствие на борту, в отличие от всех остальных вулканцев, не вызовет у противника сомнений в нейтралитете Нового Вулкана и не приведёт к волне агрессии против моего народа.

Джим выдохнул и сделал шаг вперёд, но сам же себя одёрнул и замер на середине движения, наполовину протянув руки к Споку.

Тем временем, тот продолжал:

– Вторым по важности аргументом стало то, что моя возможная гибель не нанесёт дополнительного урона генофонду нации.

Джим, сам не ведая, что творит, отчаянно замотал головой, незаметно для себя подходя ближе. Ему казалось, он помнит Спока до мельчайшей черты, до малейшей детали: каждую линию, изгиб, тень, каждый волосок на его коже. Но тот, кто стоял перед ним, был оглушающе нов и ошеломительно прекрасен. Слова про возможную гибель, про второсортность споковой жизни полоснули ножом по сердцу. Джиму хотелось броситься вперёд, обнять, схватить, прижать, спрятать ото всех и бесконечно нежно, бесконечно долго любить.

– Я готов немедленно приступить к своим обязанностям, – бесстрастно, если не равнодушно, произнёс Спок, игнорируя бурю эмоций на капитанском лице.

– Конечно, – Джим кивнул, нервно облизнул губы и, болезненно улыбнувшись, жестом пригласил следовать за ним.

 

***

 

Отчёт вулканца был безэмоционален, но у Джима зачастил пульс, а в кровь ударил адреналин, и виною тому были вовсе не чувства к Споку. Дослушав, он бегом кинулся на мостик.

– Ухура, мне срочно нужна видеосвязь с адмиралом Арчером! Как можно скорее.

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

Её тонкие пальцы вспорхнули над пультом, через секунду экран замерцал, и на нём появилось строгое лицо адмирала.

– Кирк? – вопросительно произнёс Арчер, оглядывая самого неспокойного из своих капитанов. – Что произошло?

– Сэр, нами получены данные о планах Комака...

 

***

 

Разумеется, Комак понимал, что противники, получив возможность проникнуть Миллеру в голову, не упустят её. Но вряд ли бы он стал менять что-то, помимо срока операции, так как задуманное было его единственным шансом возвратить власть.  
Комак не рвался сражаться с армией, его влекли гражданские цели. Захватить Землю, располагая современными звездолётами не составляло труда. Да что там захватить – можно было даже выжечь дотла, если бы не тройное орбитальное кольцо защиты. Проблема в том, что во главе его разработчиков стоял не кто иной как Комак.

Выслушав новости, Арчер предсказуемо помрачнел. Звездолёты Федерации были разбросаны по альфа-квадранту, а на месте Комака он не стал бы дожидаться, пока враг подтянет силы, следовательно, нападение могло произойти в любую минуту. Единственными кораблями, успевающими добраться до Земли одновременно со звездолётами Комака или даже чуть раньше, были «Энтерпрайз» и «Креолка». Им предстояло вдвоём остановить тридцать четыре боевых судна, или же Федерация неминуемо падёт, и на сотнях обитаемых планет окончательно воцарится Империя. 

Получив приказ, Джим отсигналил положенное: «Слушаюсь, сэр» и, как только экран погас, тяжело опустился в капитанское кресло. На первый взгляд, требуемое казалось невыполнимым даже для него.

– Сэр, на Земле есть пограничные суда и множество торговых кораблей, все их можно вооружить.

– Да, – рассеянно ответил он Павлу. – Конечно.

Пограничные суда были ненамного крупнее шаттлов и использовались для проверки бесчисленных прибывающих на Землю торговцев. Они мало что молги сделать против отлично вооружённых звездолётов, ещё недавно составлявших гордость Звёздного Флота. Идея с торговцами была ещё хуже – вооружить их как следует за несколько остававшихся в распоряжении сил Федерации часов не представлялось возможным, а выпускать практически беззащитные корабли против армии – всё равно, что бросать мирных жителей под танки в надежде, что те остановятся.

– Капитан, – прозвучал в напряжённой тишине голос вулканца, и Джим, только сейчас осознавший, что Спок тоже находится на мостике, резко повернулся к нему. – Нам достоверно известно, что Миллер не знаком со всеми нюансами орбитальной оборонительной системы. Логично было бы предположить, что полной информацией располагает только Комак.

– Ты гений, Спок! – экспрессивно выкрикнул Джим, на время позабыв про свою зажатость в присутствии вулканца. – Достаточно уничтожить корабль Комака, а остальное довершит орбитальная защита! 

– Ну да, теперь-то всё стало гораздо проще, хоть от радости пляши, – угрюмо протянул Боунс, который всё это время, переплетя на груди руки, хмурился, ссутулившись в полушаге от капитанского кресла. – Успеть расстрелять один звездолёт, пока по нам изо всех стреляют тридцать четыре? Попахивает самоубийством.

Капитан махнул рукой ожидающему Чехову:

– Паша, курс к Земле. Максимальное искривление. Мы обязаны оказаться там раньше Комака.

Доктор закатил глаза:

– Тебе даже нечего возразить! 

– Точно, – кивнул Джим, – нечего. В этом ты прав. У нас нет шансов выжить, – он сверкнул глазами. – Но это не означает, что у нас нет шансов победить.

– Курс проложен, – отрывисто сообщил навигатор. – «Энтерпрайз» достигнет орбиты Земли через два и четыре сотых часа.

– Спок, – потребовал Джим. – Рассчитайте, когда приблизительно там окажутся корабли Комака.

Последовал немедленный ответ:

– Я могу базироваться только на устаревших данных. В самом неблагоприятном для нас случае флот противника может достичь орбиты Земли через один и тридцать пять сотых часа.

Джим побледнел, ему вспомнились Нарада и Вулкан. Конечно, у Комака не было ни малейшего резона уничтожать Землю, но...

– Скотти! Мы можем ещё прибавить скорость?

– Да куда ж ещё?..

– Сделай это. Нам необходимо успеть.

– Сделаю всё, что могу, но ничего не обещаю!

Джим выдохнул.

– Спок... – он поднялся с кресла. – вы не могли бы пройти со мной?

Вулканец, равнодушно кивнув, повернулся к выходу.

 

***

 

Дверь тихо скользнула на место у капитана за спиной. Спок сделал ещё несколько шагов вглубь комнаты, а Джим остановился у входа. Он не повёл Спока к себе, не желая, чтобы обстановка напоминала тому о былых унижениях – но даже это, отдраенное, выпотрошенное и перекрашенное после бегства Марлины помещение, безликое, как ползущая по конвейеру стотысячная деталь, в присутствии Спока, к ужасу и смятению Джима, обретало голос, и это голос звучал у него в ушах, словно вой безжалостных внутренних эриний, сгоняя с лица последнее подобие уверенности. Секунды шли, а они стояли один напротив другого в каюте вулканца – капитан взволнованный, с красными пятнами на щеках и потными висками, вулканец – холодный, как орбита Нептуна, и незыблемый, как закон Архимеда.

– Вы привели меня сюда с какой-то целью? – образцово бесстрастно поинтересовался Спок, и Джим решился.

– Я очень благодарен тебе за мелдинг с Миллером, но больше твоя помощь не нужна. Бери шаттл и немедленно возвращайся на Новый Вулкан.

Спок едва различимо приподнял бровь:

– Могу я узнать, чем продиктовано ваше решение?

Джим распахнул рот и тут же захлопнул его. Что он должен был ответить? Что откровенно лубочная, выдуманная им самим картинка, где Спок в компании остробровой вулканки восседает во главе стола, окружённого разновозрастными стриженными под горшок остороухими детьми, настолько важна для него? Что он лучше кого-либо понимает, что есть на свете вещи пострашнее собственной смерти, и гибель Спока – одна из них? Что попытка уберечь – неловкий, нелепый, но единственно возможный способ хоть как-то загладить вину?

Вслух он сказал другое:

– Ты не обязан лететь с нами. Ты больше не служишь во Флоте, забыл?

– Вы ошибаетесь, капитан. Сегодняшним приказом адмирала я вновь приписан к «Энтерпрайз» и восстановлен в чине коммандера.

Джим почувствовал идиотский порыв возражать, спорить, требовать доказательств, но удержался: разумеется, Спок бы ему не солгал. Это же Спок. Вместо этого Джим кивнул:

– Я не знал. Но это ничего не меняет, – он был настроен довести этот разговор до победного конца. – В таком случае, я приказываю тебе взять шаттл и лететь в вулканскую колонию.

Иногда одной решимости, когда речь шла о Споке, было недостаточно, и тот это немедленно подтвердил:

– Я отказываюсь покидать судно.

– Нет, ты его покинешь! Потому что я – капитан! – Джим приложил все усилия, чтобы не выдать голосом охватывающего его отчаяния.

– Неразумно, располагая и так крайне ограниченными ресурсами, накануне битвы лишаться опытного офицера и шаттла. Ваше требование противоречит здравому смыслу. Если вы продолжите настаивать, я напрямую обращусь к адмиралу Арчеру и опротестую приказ.

Джим скрипнул зубами.

– Капитан, – в глазах Спока на мгновение мелькнуло что-то живое, но тут же потухло. – Я не стану комментировать ваше очевидное желание исключить меня из участия в предстоящей боевой операции.

– Спасибо, – с горьким сарказмом поблагодарил Джим.

– ...Но я вынужден поинтересоваться источником вашей уверенности в неблагоприятном исходе. Согласно моим расчётам, вероятность того, что «Энтерпрайз» удастся выполнить поставленную задачу и уцелеть, ненулевая и составляет один и тринадцать сотых процента.

– Недалеко ушло от нуля, верно?

В ответ на эту реплику Спок какое-то время изучал Джима долгим пристальным взглядом, а затем произнёс тем же ровным, спокойным голосом, который ни разу не изменил ему с того момента, как он снова ступил на борт:

– Вы сильно изменились, капитан.

Тот горько рассмеялся, но смех этот быстро затих.

– Спок, пожалуйста... – снова начал он, уже прекрасно понимая, что это ни к чему не приведёт. – В тебе нуждаются твой отец и Новый Вулкан...

– Мой отец, как член Верховного Совета Нового Вулкана, проголосовал за то, чтобы я оказал посильную помощь Флоту, – холодно возразил Спок. – И я не вижу причин, которые могли бы мне в этом помешать, – с этими словами он кивнул, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и Джим, огорчённый и встревоженный, нехотя вышел за дверь.

 

***

 

...Бой длился уже десять минут. Можно было бы сказать «всего десять минут», но во время сражения время живёт собственной жизнью, само выбирая скорость, с какою ему идти. Четверо связистов, сбившись в кучу на мостике, пытались по обрывкам зашифрованных переговоров между кораблями противника определить, на котором из них находится Комак – довериться устаревшим сведениям, добытым из мозгов Миллера, было слишком рискованно. Чехов приник к приборам, больше похожий на подростка, захваченного компьютерной игрой, чем на человека, уже целых шестьсот секунд виртуозно лавирующего между выстрелами. Джим дал приказ держаться в самой гуще вражеских кораблей, и это приводило к тому, что метящие в «Энтерпрайз» залпы выводили из строя их собственные, случайно попавшие на линию огня суда. Сулу держался той же стратегии, и соотношение 34:2 за прошедшие десять минут улучшилось до 31:2.

– «Виктория»! – радостно взвизгнула Ухура, вжимая в ухо крошечный передатчик. – Сэр, Комак на «Виктории»!

Джим вдавил кнопку комма:

– Огонь по «Виктории» изо всех орудий! Ухура, сообщите «Креолке»!

– Есть сэр!

Корабль тряхнуло так, что Джим, вылетев из кресла, покатился по металлу палубы. Вспыхнуло красное освещение, взвыли сирены.

– Прямое попадание в орудийный отсек! – Повреждены палубы восьмая и девятая! Мощность щитов упала до тридцати процентов!

– Дьявол, – прошипел Кирк сквозь зубы, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. – Что с фазерами?!

– Разрушены, сэр!

– Есть шанс исправить?

Ответ инженера потонул в оглушительном грохоте, все, кто не был пристегнут, попадали со своих мест. Джим приложился головой о что-то железное. Что именно, не было времени выяснять. Сквозь туман в голове он услышал горестный вскрик Ухуры и последовавшие за ним слова:

– «Креолка» просит о немедленной эвакуации, повреждено варп-ядро, через семь минут произойдёт взрыв.

– Спок! Организуйте эвакуацию! Скотти? Что с фазерами?

– Кэптин, мне очень жаль, но там уже нечего чинить.

Джим выдохнул. Один безоружный корабль против традцати одного звездолёта. Безвыигрышный сценарий во всей красе.

– Чехов, отступаем.

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

 

Идея пронзила его внезапно, как озарение, он должен был догадаться раньше, но, видимо, удар по голове не лучшим образом сказался на мыслительном процессе. Путаясь в собственных ногах, Джим опрометью кинулся в транспортаторную.  
Спок организовал эвакуацию максимально эффективно. Платформа то и дело озарялась золотистым сиянием, шестеро очередных спасённых тут же попадали в руки ожидавших медиков, а те, кто держался на ногах сам,  
– под опёку свободных от вахты офицеров, тут же уводивших их из транспортаторной, чтобы освободить место для следующей партии. Движения летающих над пультом рук Спока были отточены и лаконичны.

– Ты успеешь? – невольно прикипая взглядом к бледным мелькающим пальцам, настойчиво спросил Джим.  
Спок, не отрывая глаз от панели, кивнул. Золотые частицы вновь замерцали над платформой, чтобы через секунду принять вид четырёх мужчин и двух женщин.

– Мне понадобится ещё три с половиной минуты, капитан.

– Отлично. У нас есть четыре с половиной. Мы богаты.

Спок не отреагировал, да и шутка, по мнению самого Джима, была так себе. Ещё шестеро сошли с помоста. Пятеро – сами, а шестая упала в руки подоспевших медиков. Тем временем Спок, не позволяя себе даже секундной задержки, уже нащупывал транспортаторным лучом очередные шесть жизненных сигналов, зажатых внутри обречённой оболочки «Креолки».

 

– ...Это всё? – поинтересовался Джим, заметив, что на платформе материализовались только двое.

– Утвердительно, – кивнул вулканец, взглядом провожая до двери последних эвакуированных и их сопровождение.

– Отлично! – увидев, что Спок собирается отойти от пульта, капитан энерчично замотал головой. – А теперь переправь на мостик «Креолки» меня, – почувствовав замешательство вулканца, он настойчиво поторопил. – Давай же, Спок, это наш единственный шанс!

Тот, моргнув, вновь коснулся кнопок и рычагов, но, не завершив движения, остановился.

– Сэр, дисбаланс в повреждённом варп-ядре растёт. Мне было с каждым разом всё труднее удерживать сигнал. Вероятнее всего, я не смогу вернуть вас на «Энтерпрайз».

– Не стоит этим заморачиваться, Спок. Мне уже случалось умирать.

Джим, легко вспрыгнув на возвышение, занял место в одном из кругов.

– Быстрее! Ну же!

Тот склонился над приборами, свет в круге начал мерцать. Спок щёлкнул переключателем и тоже поспешил к платформе. Джим вскинул фазер:

– Даже не вздумай. Ты остаёшься здесь.

Спок взглянул на оружие, но не остановился. Джим надавил на курок, и перед тем, как луч разделил капитана на атомы и перенёс на пустой, мигающий красными огнями мостик, Джим увидел, как взгляд вулканца исказился, словно от боли или отчаяния, и Спок тяжело рухнул на громыхнувшую палубу.

– Прости, – выдохнул Джим уже на «Креолке» и бросился к приборам – до взрыва оставалось пятьдесят секунд. Он схватился за штурвал и, развернув звездолёт в сторону «Виктории», разогнал импульсные двигатели до максимума. До взрыва оставалось десять секунд. На «Виктории», очевидно, разгадали его намерения, но было поздно – не было ни времени выйти в варп, ни достаточной скорости для манёвра уклонения на импульсных.

«Смешно, – подумал Джим, глядя на стремительно растущую в обзорном экране блестящую тушу корабля. – Дедушка Фрейд наверняка оценил бы мой затянувшийся роман со сломанными варп-ядрами. И наше семейное пристрастие к таранам – та ещё тема для диссертации...»

Луч захватил его за долю мгновения до того, как чудовищный взрыв сотряс два столкнувшихся корабля, Джим ощутил лишь его последствия по тому, как на полуразрушенные щиты «Энтерпрайз» градом посыпались бесчисленные обломки. Звездолёт тряхнуло, и Джим, в который раз не устояв на ногах, свалился, словно куль, в чьи-то по счасливой сучайности оказавшиеся рядом сильные жилистые руки.

– Боунс?.. – спросил он, мгновенно приходя в себя.

В шею со сладострастным шипением излился гипошприц.

– Блядь, Боунс, нам удалось!!! – он стиснул доктора в объятьях, параллельно давя кнопку комма и вызывая Чехова.

– Сэр, – звонко отрапортовал тот, – Земля передала, что орбитальная система защиты готова к бою, и никакого вмешательства со стороны в протоколы программы замечено не было. Флот адмирала Арчера в пятнадцати минутах пути. И, если мы собираемся уйти в варп, нам нужно поторопиться, потому что через минуту будет активировано ионное поле, и армия Комака окажется в ловушке.

– Чудесно, – Джим махнул рукой, хоть Паша и не мог его видеть. – Тогда вперёд. Искривление два, курс на третью ремонтную базу  
Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, Джим, обернулся и увидел чёрные немигающие глаза всё ещё сжимающего рукоятки пульта Спока.

 

***

 

Джим всегда признавал про себя, хоть и не озвучивал, дабы не дать доктору чересчур возгордиться, что пилить, бранить и наставлять его на путь истинный – священное неотторжимое право Боунса. Однако сейчас, пока покалывающий адреналин, словно гонщик «Формулы-1», всё ещё нарезал по венам круги, капитан хотел наконец сделать то, что стоило сделать едва ли не год назад – поговорить со Споком. Доктор, приклеившийся к нему в коридоре прицепом, попеременно то ворчащий, то фыркающий, выбрал явно неподходящий момент.

– ...Ты хоть понимаешь, как тебе повезло, дурья твоя башка? Если б я не растормошил гоблина... Как ты вообще рассчитывал вернуться, вырубив его, идиот?

– Я и не рассчитывал, – неохотно сознался Джим. – Просто он собирался вышвырнуть меня с платформы и отправиться на «Креолку» сам. Ты же понимаешь, что я не мог ему этого позволить.

– Вы оба – законченные идиоты. Думал, «кулинар», или как его там, вправит ему мозги, – доктор со вздохом закатил глаза. – Но некоторые вещи не меняются.

Возле каюты Спока капитан остановился. Боунс, картинно распахнув глаза, перевёл взгляд с Джима на дверь и обратно.

– Решил возобновить шахматные турниры или хочешь извиниться за фазер?

– Не за фазер, – опрометчиво проговорился капитан, и доктор застыл с выпученным взглядом. 

– Пацан, ты серьёзно? – он неверяще покачал головой. – Это то, о чём я сейчас подумал? Ты решился с ним поговорить о... о том самом?

Джим молча поглядел доктору в глаза, и тот без труда прочёл в них ответ.

– Может, не стоит? – взяв капитана за плечо, тихо и чуть испуганно проговорил Боунс. – Вдруг ты сделаешь всё только хуже? Он вернулся на корабль, и слава богу. А если ляпнешь что-нибудь не то, кто знает, как он это воспримет? – не получив ответа, доктор крепче вонзил пальцы в джимову форменку. – Я знаю, что тебя мучает, Джим, но поверь мне, ты ошибаешься. Спок не ненавидит тебя, никогда не ненавидел, я знаю точно.

Капитан, резко опустив голову, отвёл взгляд, и доктор, разжав пальцы, отступил.

– Только не навреди, – пробормотал он ворчливо. – Я, чёрт побери, привык к его гоблинским ушам и не хочу снова их лишиться, – после этих слов он торопливо повернулся и зашагал по коридору прочь. 

 

Дождавшись, когда стук подошв Боунса стихнет, Джим уже без прежней решимости коротко постучал в дверь.  
Ответом ему была тишина, и Джим, борясь со всё нарастающей волной сомнений и страха, постучал ещё.  
И снова ничего не последовало. Подавив сильное внезапное желание развернуться и убежать, капитан поднёс руку к двери, чтоб постучать снова, но этого не понадобилось – та беззвучно скользнула в сторону. Перед ним, закованный в форменный китель, словно в латы, на вытяжку стоял Спок, строгий, отчуждённый, прекрасный.

– Я... – голос, изменив Джиму, куда-то пропал, и, откашлявшись, он начал снова. – Спок, я хотел...

– Прошу вас, капитан, – вулканец отступил вглубь каюты, жестом призывая последовать его примеру, и до Джима только сейчас дошло, что он чуть было не принялся объясняться в открытом проёме на виду у случайных зрителей.

Кровь ударила в лицо, заставив почувствовать жар в щеках и возле висков. Он торопливо шагнул внутрь, дверь за его спиной скользнула на своё место. Взгляд вулканца, выверенно холодный, как дующий из кондиционера воздух, и болезненно острый, как метко воткнутый дротик, ощущался где-то во лбу, в центре, там где по всем приметам должны рождаться великолепные идеи и чудесные импровизации, но не рождались – скорее уж, умирали. И Джим молчал, мучительно и долго, сознавая всю глупость и нелепость своего поведения, и Спок молчал тоже, не сводя с него ледяных глаз, и под этим невыносимо холодным взглядом Джим горел и плавился, как земля под дюзами взлетающей ракеты.

– Сэр, – ровно произнёс Спок, моргнув, отчего его ресницы мимолётно сомкнулись, чёрные, длинные, острые, опасные, снова лишив Джима возможности думать и рассуждать. – Вы хотели мне что-то сказать? – старпом отступил на шаг, и Джим, словно приклееный, двинулся за ним.

Молчание с каждой секундой становилось всё неудобнее, всё тягостнее, но тем сложнее Джиму было его сломать. Он уже даже на клеточном животном уровне хотел, чтобы его просто взяли и вышвырнули. Отсюда, за шкирку, как бродячего пса, как паршивого, покрытого стригущим лишаём котёнка, но коммандер был, как всегда, безукоризненно вежлив, выдержан и ровен. Безупречен.

– Предполагаю, вы хотели обсудить недавнюю операцию или поговорить со мной о дальнейших планах? – произнёс старпом голосом неожиданно мягким, как джимово сердце, с восторгом и счастьем вбирающим в себя этот остро отточенный нож. – Поскольку миссия успешно закончена, я не вижу для себя смысла далее присутствовать на «Энтерпрайз». Моя работа на Новом Вулкане не завершена и требует...

– Прости меня! – выдохнул Джим отчаянно. – Умоляю, Спок, прости меня!

Тот, прервавшись на полуслове, замолк, по-прежнему не сводя с капитана тёмных непроницаемых глаз. Джим, зажмурившись, покачал головой, и, если Спок ждал, что тот что-то добавит к сказанному, то вулканский разум его подвёл – капитан молчал, только его взгляд, настойчивый и беззащитный, впивался в Спока и не мог оторваться.

– Джим, – проговорил Спок спокойно, но капитан снова зажмурился, лицо его перекосило болью, и вулканец заметил, что руки капитана, стиснутые в кулаки, дрожат. Капитан шагнул к нему, и Спок, словно ища защиты, отстранился.

– Прости меня, прости меня, прости меня... – как в горячке, запинаясь, почти шепча, повторял Джим, и старпом терял в этом голосе и свой напускной холод, и самообладание, и волю, и самого себя.

– Джим, – снова повторил он, голос его надломился, и капитан с надеждой вцепился вулканцу в плечи, впиваясь синим, как счастье, взглядом в его глаза. – Я ни в чём не виню тебя. Ты...

– Спок! – Джим повис у него на плече, зарываясь лицом в форменный китель. – Спок! Я... – не сумев продолжить, он вслепую нашарил руку старпома и с отчаянием умирающего прижал к своему лицу. 

Намерение капитана было кристально ясно, но Спок, отняв руку, напряжённо произнёс:

– В объединении разумов нет никакой нужды. Я ни в чём вас не виню, и вам также не в чем себя винить. За случившееся ответственны исключительно внешние факторы.

Джим отшатнулся.

– Я не могу... не винить себя, – через секунду пробормотал он хрипло. – Я себя ненавижу.

Спок опустил веки. Чтобы полностью заглушить это невулканское чувство, ему понадобились месяцы отшельничества и медитаций.

– Ненавидеть себя за то, что проделывал с твоим телом другой, – нелогично, – повторил он для Джима слово в слово то, что некогда повторял себе сам. – Это были не вы, а оттиск сознания Хана.

Джим кивнул, неубеждённый и неуспокоенный.

– Не нужно меня прощать. Я хочу только, чтобы ты знал, как сильно я сожалею. Я отдал бы всё, чтобы стереть прошлое, – он замолчал, сжав до белизны губы.

Спок стоял напротив, глядя в глаза, его напряжённо сцепленные за спиной пальцы подрагивали.

– Капитан, я...

– Я знаю, ты не держишь на меня зла, – перебил Джим, легко касаясь рукава вулканского кителя. – Дело во мне, – он с видимой неохотой отодвинул руку. – Прости, что побеспокоил. Живи долго и процветай, – он без усилия сложил пальцы в та’ал, совсем так, как это проделывал старший Спок, и, глядя в напряжённо замершие чёрные глаза, искренне улыбнулся. 

В эту минуту он любил Спока так, что этой любви хватило бы на всю вселенную и пару параллельных миров в придачу.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Джим вышел за дверь.

Оставшись один, Спок ещё какое-то время смотрел на закрытый проём, потом, не переодеваясь в традиционную хламиду, как следовало бы, опустился на пол и принял позу для медитации. В ту же секунду дверь отлетела в сторону, и в каюту ввалился белый от гнева доктор. Вулканец поднялся на ноги.

– Признайся, что ты ему наговорил?!!

Бровь коммандера поползла вверх, но доктор, очевидно, не сочтя это удовлетворительным ответом, рубанул ладонью воздух и выразился ещё прямее:

– Какого дерьма, я тебя спрашиваю, ты наговорил Джиму, что на нём лица нет?!!

– Прошу вас, доктор, успокойтесь.

– Могила, блядь, меня успокоит! Не увиливай от ответа! Я знаю, он хотел с тобой поговорить насчёт прошлого, а вышел из твоей берлоги мертвее смерти! Господи, Спок, поверить не могу – неужели ты его послал?!

– Не понимаю о чём вы, доктор, – вернув бровь на место, холодно парировал Спок. – Я не посылал капитана ни с какими заданиями, это не входит в сферу моих должностных полномочий.

– Гоблин! – прорычал Маккой. – Ты мне тут ещё пошути! Ты хоть знаешь, как много твоё прощение для него значит? Ты знаешь, что если б я чудом не оказался среди ночи на четвёртой палубе, маясь от бессоницы, плакать бы нам сейчас на джимовой могиле! – он смерил вулканца уничтожающим взглядом. – Хотя какое там «плакать»! После своего «кулинара» ты, видимо, напрочь всех чувств лишился!

– О чём вы говорите, доктор? – глубокая складка над переносицей Спока сделалась ещё глубже.

– О камере пыток, дьявол её раздери! Дерьмо! Он выкрутил все ручки до максимума и заперся в ней. Ещё минута, и сердце бы не выдержало. 

Лицо вулканца потемнело, но доктор, не обращая внимания, нёсся дальше:

– Этот осёл нарочно лезет в самое пекло! На Пандоре-4 наотрез запретил себя поднимать, пока вытаскивал заключённых из заминированной тюрьмы. Его спасло только то, что взрыв случился на минуту позже, чем должен был. На Новой Эритрее обменял себя на заложника, а когда наши безопасники отбили то, что от него осталось, мы всем медотсеком реанимировали это «что-то» и потом четверо суток придавали ему человеческий вид... Ты знаешь, что ради тебя он признался Ухуре? – неожиданно переменил тему Маккой.

– Признался в чём? – глухо переспросил Спок, пряча за спиной дрожащие руки.

– В том, что насиловал тебя. Да, да, не смотри на меня так. Ухура считала, что ты, как шлюха, сам бегаешь к Джиму в постель, только бы пореже навещать камеру пыток. Знаешь, чего ему это стоило – сознаться? Она с тех пор смотрит на него, как на дерьмо, но Джим не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то думал так о тебе! Он тебя любит, Спок, понимаешь? А ты не можешь ему простить то, что творил в его шкуре клон проклятого Хана!

– Я давно простил его, – хрипло выдохнул Спок, и доктор, открывший было рот, чтобы выстрелить в вулканца новой очередью убийственных откровений, беззвучно сомкнул челюсти.

В комнате повисла глубокая тишина.

– Извини, – наконец буркнул Боунс, – может, я немного погорячился.

– В извинениях нет надобности, я многое почерпнул из нашей беседы, доктор. Благодарю за визит.

Боунс с кривой усмешкой кивнул коммандеру и шагнул к двери, но, взявшись за ручку, обернулся:

– ...А помнишь, мы когда-то говорили с тобой о любви? Ты ещё морщил нос, дескать, афоризмы – вонючий шлак. И знаешь, ты ведь был прав. На деле всё гораздо дерьмовее, чем на словах, – он помолчал, буравя взглядом бледную, выглядывающую из-под тёмного края чёлки полоску лба. – Мне жаль вас обоих. 

С этими словами он вышел, не потрудившись закрыть за собой дверь. У раздавленного разговором Спока сил на это не было тоже. Всё, что он смог – подавить желание сползти по стене на пол и спрятать лицо в ладонях.  
  


# Эпилог

  
  
Повинуясь внезапному наитию, Спок не стал стучать, а просто потянул за ручку. Оказавшаяся незапертой дверь с тихим шорохом отползла в сторону, полутёмная каюта встретила его звуком прерывистого дыхания. Коммандер шагнул внутрь. Колебания остались позади, за закрывшейся плавно дверью, в багровых песках Нового Гола, в терабайтах передуманных мыслей, в пережитом и оставленном навсегда.

Спок уверенно прошёл вглубь. Свет ночника выхватывал неспокойное лицо Джима. Чуть дальше, на полке у изголовья, стояли груда бумажных книг, покрытые толстым слоем пыли трёхмерные шахматы и незавинченный бутылёк со снотворным.

Его взгляд с нежностью коснулся загнутых, тёмных от влаги ресниц, те чуть заметно подрагивали при каждом выдохе и вдохе, и Спок поймал себя на желании коснуться их губами. Вместо этого он осторожно опустил пальцы на контактные точки и, не отрывая взгляд от лица, чуть слышно прошептал: «Забудь».

Уже отняв руку, Спок долго заворожённо смотрел, как разглаживаются тревожные складки, как светлеет лицо Джима, как выравнивается его дыхание.

Затем, не потревожив спящего, он опустился на край койки, бесшумно снял сапоги, ровно, как по линейке, поставил их в ряд с капитанскими; как был, в брюках и форменном кителе, забрался на кровать, прижался к тёплому, такому человеческому плечу и укрыл себя и Джима одним на двоих одеялом.  
  


# Конец

  



End file.
